Casanova
by sistercullen
Summary: Charlie Swan, jugador combulsivo, vende en una partida de cartas a su unica hija:Bella. Esta junto con su amiga Alice, trazan un plan,para que su futuro esposo le de repulsion la misma idea de mirarla. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

La historia me pertenece por completo. Los personajes por el contrario, son substraidos de la saga Crepusculo ; de la gran Sthephenie Meyer.

Mil gracias si estás ahí: Un beso.

PREFACIO

-Venga, Bella; dejame que empiece a maquillarte; y no me vengas con la cantaleta que no quieres que lo haga. Me lo prometiste.- le dijo Alice, claramente malhumorada, por el rostro de repulsión de Bella.

-Sabes que lo odio. Se me olvida que llevo lápiz labial; me lo como. Y eso sin hablar de los ojos, que me los restregó con los dedos y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy hecha un adefesio. ..Pero bueno; haré caso omiso a mis remilgos y dejaré que lo hagas, total….

-Te voy a dejar impresionante; ya veras.- sentenció pasando una toallita limpiadora por su rostro.- Y ahora no te muevas y relájate…

-Si, estoy para eso. Si tú estuvieses en mi lugar te hubieses fugado al extranjero; aunque hubiese sido a nado.

-No pienses en eso ahora y disfruta lo que está por llegar.- inquirió Alice, reprimiendo un suspiro sordo que le llegó desde el mismo alma.

Era muy injusto que aquello le estuviese sucendiendo a su amiga del alma Isabella Swan, para ella: Bella.

Habian pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas juntas; desde el parvulario ya sintieron que eran más que almas gemelas, compartiendo los mismos gustos y aficciones. A excepción, de que ya cuando fueron mas mayores, Bella se decantó por la repulsión a todo lo que estaba en vogue y por el contrario a Alice la volvia loca de atar.

-Tengo ansiedad, Alice… cada vez que lo pienso; se me hace un nudo en el estomago y tengo ganas de vomitar. En mi vida podré perdonar a mi padre. Te lo juro.

Alice, dejó de pasarle la crema hidratante por la cara y cogió una pequeña sillita que había cerca de la mesa del ordenador.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que existan ese tipo de matrimonios Bella. ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI,por Dios! Si esto seria denunciable…

-Deja; voy a vomitar; Alice.- Bella corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y allí arrojó lo poco que le quedaba en las tripas, la pequeña duende quiso ir tras de ella, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Estas mejor,Bella?

Bella abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos y con la cara completamente amarilla.

-¡Dios mio, Bella! Estas hecha un desastre…amiga..¿estas mejor?

-No. Dijo tirando su delgado cuerpo en la cama, donde habían compartido pijamadas infinitas.

-¿No hay manera de escapar de esto; Bella?

-No,. Y lo peor no es eso. Si por lo menos me casara con ese tipo y no me tocara.- volvió la cara hacia su amiga y se incorporó levemente.- Pero pensar que me va a tocar….brrrrrrr… me da escalofríos, Alice.

- Bella ¿Y si resulta que es una excelentísima persona y que te trata como a una reina?

Bella Swan soltó una carcajada amarga y escrutó a su amiga con la mirada.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo asqueroso Casanova de todo el condado, Alice; ese que trata a las mujeres como si fueran simples pañuelitos de papel?. Mujeres Cleenex, Alice, las utiliza, , las marca y las tira a la basura. Argggg.. creo que voy a volver a vomitar… pero que asco me da ese tipo.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Y una idea le cruzo por la mente; era muy descabellada pero podía funcionar.

-Oye, ¿ese tipo, sabe que aspecto tienes?.- preguntó enigmática.

-Creo que tiene fotos mias, de cuando tenia mas o menos 10 u 11 años; cuando mi padre firmó el pacto con él. Pero, según mamá, no le permitió jamás y digo jamás porque ella así mismo me lo dijo. Papá no le mandado ninguna foto mia de la actualidad. Ósea que si no me ha investigado ni nada por el estilo, supongo que no, no sabe el aspecto que tengo.

-¿Y hemos estado internadas en Francia un buen tiempo, como para que se te haya borrado la pista?

-Sí, claro..Ay…Alice, dime lo que estas tramando que estoy nerviosa. Dimelo, dime lo que sea, que haga que ese cerdo no me toque, se canse de mi, y me pida el divorcio mas pronto que canta un gallo.

-Podiamos transformarte.- dijo ella con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-¿Transformarme, en qué Alice?

-En un adefesio con patas.

- ¿Qué?

-Sí mira: Has de tener mucho cuidado… porque tus padres no se pueden enterar de esto..

-Mi madre me apoya en todo Alice, ósea que ella será una buena aliada. Sigue, me gusta.

-Vale. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa tres tallas mas grande que lo que compras de costumbre… que no es que compres mucho, pero a ver..- dijo rascándose la barbilla.- Bella me tienes que prometer, que no te quitaras el disfraz ni para acostarte.

Bella Swan levantó comicamente su mano derecha .

-Lo juro.

-Pues, ahora vamos a maquillarte y a vestirte para salir de fiesta… que mañana te prepararemos para presentarte ante tu futuro esposo.

-Sí. El Casanova de mierda ese.-* Bella se estremeció antes de mencionar su nombre.- Edward Cullen.

¿Qué hago? ¿Sigo? Vosotras mandais. Un beso a las que os paseis por aquí.

Sistercullen….


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La historia es completamente mia. Espero os guste. Un beso a todas, nos vemos abajo.

CAPITULO 2

Edward Cullen se hallaba sentando en el cuartucho oscuro del salón de Lady Marian.

Era un gran jugador de cartas, y esa noche , por enésima vez, iba a ganarle la mano a aquel desdichado individuo que se hallaba frente a él.

Charles Swan, sudaba y se relamía los labios; síntomas claros de que aquello no andaba como él esperaba.

Habia perdido ya mucho dinero.

Pero había querido jugarse la última ronda, a todo o nada;

-Le traigo las escrituras de mi casa.- dijo ofuscado, cuando Edward Cullen se levantaba para abandonar la mesa…no tengo nada más..de valor.

Edward Cullen lo miró con sarcasmo y sonrió: ya lo tenia en sus manos.

Volvia a sentarse, cerró fuertemente los ojos, en una expresión muy digna de él y comezó a barajar las cartas mientras hablaba a su receptor.

-No me interesan propiedades de ese tipo, Swan. Dinero o algo que usted ame como a su vida propia…

-Pero…ya no me queda nada; solo mi casa, señor Cullen, por favor…ya no me queda nada. Tan solo eso..- parecía un gusano. ¿no le daba vegüenza lo que estaba haciendo? Iba a dejar en la calle a su mujer e hija, por una partida de cartas. Una buena mano y recogía todo lo que había encima de la mesa; una mala y se quedaría en la ruina.

-Hagamos un trato.- dijo el hombre. Sacando un cigarro de su pitillera y encendiéndolo con serenidad.- Si pierde, le pido lo que yo quiera. Si gana, recojera todo lo que hay encima del tapete de juego, más mi Delorian que está ahí fuera aparcado.

Charles Swan, tragó en seco . Se llevó la mano a la frente y se sujetó la sien con unos dedos. Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Miró de nuevo al jugador que tenia a su frente: Era prácticamente un crio. Edward Cullen, 21 años, podrido de dólares hasta el tuétano. Jugador empedernido… aparte de un millar de cosas mas innombrables..

-Mi mujer…no toques a mi mujer…- logró decir él, cuando, recordó la fama de playboy que había adquirido,en los distintos planos de la sociedad de Forks.

La carcajada de él, lo hizo parpadear un par de veces.

-No, no es tu mujer…Es tu hija.- dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El hombre se sacudió y levantó su trasero de la silla. Horrorizado, dejó las cartas que llevaba aún entre los dedos, en la mesa con firme decisión .

-Estás enfermo muchacho. Mi hija no tiene más de 10 años. Estas perturbado.

Edward Cullen sonreía mirando la baraja pasar por sus dedos con sutil armonía de movimientos.

-Yo no he dicho ahora, Swan. Todo a su tiempo. Dejemos pasar los años, que Isabella crezca y se convierta en una bella mujer. ¿no te parece?.

Charles Swan quiso, agarrar a aquel hombre de las solapas de su elegante chaqueta de Armani, estamparlo contra la pared y propinarle una buena tunda de puñetazos a aquella angelical cara. Pero se contuvo. No quería problemas con él; sabia lo muy peligroso que era y con la clase de familia estaba emparentado.:Vulturi.

-Ni lo sueñes, me marcho.- cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se dispuso a ponérsela.

-Doblo la apuesta.- dijo el muchacho, como si hubiera pedido café.- Pero quiero a su hija, cuando cumpla 18. La colmaré de riqueza y no le faltará de nada. A ti y a tu esposa, tampoco; por supuesto. ¿Qué me dices a eso Charlie?.-No había levantado la vista un segundo de las cartas, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. " Ya ha picado el anzuelo",se dijo.

Charles Swan, se volvió a sentar rápidamente en la silla de madera de aquel condenado antro y suspiró fuertemente , dejando parte del alma, en aquella mesa de juego.

-Esta bien; acepto.- buscó la mirada de Cullen.- ¿Me promete que tratará bien a mi hija? ¿No le faltará de nada?¿ La amará?.- se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

Edward Cullen , deslizó una de las cartas por su mano y se la enseñó a Charles Swan. Era el As de Corazones. Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que volvia loca a las mujeres y volvió a sacar la pitillera, para acariciar sus labios con el dulce aroma del tabaco.

-No hemos dado la mano todavía, Charlie, ¿tan seguro estás que voy a ganar?. .- aspiró fuertemente su habano.-No te preocupes, no le faltará de nada y por supuesto, no soy un maltratador; la trataré bien.

-Bien.- sentenció el padre de Isabella Swan.

La sonrisa malvada de Edward Cullen se hizo mas ancha y le dio la baraja al crupier.

-Hagan juego señores.- dijo el hombre, con un acento levemente francés.

Esme Cullen,doblaba las invitaciónes al próximo enlace de su hijo:Edward, con a su marido, mientras este colocaba los ultimas rosas en el jarron preferido de ella.

Habian hablado mucho, sobre aquel futuro acontecimiento.

Y nunca habían llegado a nada. No se podían poner de acuerdo, en la absurda decisión de su hijo, hacia ya, ocho años atrás.

-Si me hubieras dejado; hubiese quemado, todos esos papelotes de la pantomima de Edward.- inquiró Carlisle con ira contenida.

Esme suspiró y fué hacia su marido, llena de amor- Envolvió su cuello con los brazos y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Debemos respetar su decisión. Cariño.

Carlisle, soltó los brazos de su mujer del cuello y vagó por la estancia nervioso.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que clase de hombre es Edward. Hoy esta con una y mañana con otra...¿como puede enredarse con una chica que no ha visto en su vida?

-Sí la ha visto.- recordó Esme.

-No digas tonterías. Las ultimas fotos que tiene de Isabella es cuando cumplió 11 años. ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Y tú eres participe! ¿Has pensado en esa chica? …¡Dios!

Calisle era un hombre justo. Y no podía permitir aquel tipo de circunstancias. Y aquella lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Su hijo Edward había sacado los genes de todos los hermanos de su mujer. No todos… pero si algunos: Amedrentador, playboy, y muchas cosas más que no quería ni pensar…porque al fin y al cabo era su hijo.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció el subsodicho.

La camisa, le sobresalía del pantalón, el pelo mas desordenado de normal y una melopea de las que hacian historia.

Esme corrió hacia su hijo, protectora y gentil.

-Edward, cariño…mira que pinta traes…

-Desde luego; la culpa es tuya Esme, lo mismaste demasiado.- setenció Carlisle.

-Papá… vengo de celebrar mi despedida de soltero.- dijo con un ademan, con las manos.- Ha sido memorable.- y rompió a reir; el descarado.

Sus padres se miraron cómplices y lo imitaron.

-Hijo; tienes que descansar, esta noche veremos a Isabella.

Continuará….

Aquí esta el nuevo capi, es corto lo sé, pero hoy he tenido un dia de perros …y no quería dejar ninguna historia suelta, y he decidido seguir con esta; mañana actulizaré Sere lo que tú quieras que sea..Un beso a todas. Digame que les pareció ¿Si? Un beso a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

La historia es completamente mía.

Los personajes; por el contrario no lo son.

CAPITULO 3

Edward Cullen, miró con atención aquellos ojos color caramelo. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y acarició la mejilla de su madre, en un acto cariñoso.

-Lo sé, mamá. Voy a descansar. Necesito estar estar en plenas facultades, para ver a mi futura esposa.- esto último, lo dijo , con una convicción que dejó impresionado a Carlisle, quien miraba la escena atónito.

-Edward…podemos tirar todo hacia atrás.- Carlisle caminaba hacia su hijo. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de éste y lo apretó levemente.- No sabes nada de ella. Ni si quiera sabes el aspecto que tiene.

Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos y rememoró la imagen de aquella niña en su memoria.

Era una niña preciosa. Suave y delicada, como una flor.

Suspiró.

Sus padres no tenían ni idea,de la manera en que se había hecho con el futuro de Isabella Swan.

Charles Swan fue el constructor el constructor de la casa que tenían en la playa.

Edward había decido que debia de planificar algo perfecto, para que una vez él le emitiera a sus padres la noticia, no lo vieran excesivamente raro.

Aunque lo era. Era algo inconcebible.

Despues de ganar a Isabella en la partida de cartas. Selló con Charles un documento ante notario. Éste lo hacia dueño de la niña , cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Edward, no recogió el dinero que había tirado en la mesa del salón de juego de Lady Marian.

Miró al hombre abatido y masculló algo entre dientes antes de marcharse.

-Tendras noticias mias.- le dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Y así fue.

Los esbirros de su tio Aro; el hermano de su madre, habían hecho sus pesquisas, acerca del hombre.

Estaba prácticamente en la ruina y decidió que debia darle un empujocito al bienestar de su dulce prometida.

Convenció a su madre para que se construyera al lado de La push, una casa en primera línea de playa. Charles Swan fue el encargado en hacer los planos y soliviantar los pagos con aquel trabajo; de su endeudada constructora.

Charles Swan, había dejado el juego, según las informaciones que le daban a Edward: Alec y Félix; dos de los hombres de su tio Aro.

Otra cosa diferente era Isabella.

La última visión de ella, era aquella foto de carnet de indentidad que habían robado de su ficha escolar, cuando cumplió 11 años.

Luego nada. El anonimato total.

Habia mandado a los dos hombres a Francia infinidad de ocasiones; tras las rejas de aquel carcelario colegio de señoritas.

Se había hecho los nudillos polvo; dejando correr su imaginación.

Bella ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad; y seguro que ya había hecho sus pinitos amorosos.

Eso lo sumía en un descontrol total de sus emociones.

Para intentar calmarse; corria en brazos de alguna de sus amantes o, la mayoría de las veces;. sacaba la fotito,plastificada que tenia guardada en la cartera y la miraba con devoción.

Recordaba cuando la vió por primera vez.

Una de sus múltiples amantes le había rogado que dieran una vuelta por el parque; antes de subir a uno de los apartamentos que tenían esparcido por todo el pueblo.

El parque de Forks, era una bella explanada verde, mullida y acogedora.

Se habían adentrado lo suficiente dentro de él, que sin darse apenas cuenta, habían llegado al bosque, y allí habían comenzado a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos sexuales.

Tendidos en el húmedo manto verde, jadeaban nerviosos y excitados, tanto él como su madura acompañante.

-Creo que viene alguien.- dijo ella, rozando sus labios con los de él.

Edward miró hacia los lados y la vió de la mano de una mujer , que la miraba sonriente.

Parecia irreal. Caminaban lentamente y su ondas perfectas le acariciaban la cara tan cremosa como la leche.

Tragó y se sintió un pervertido. Era tan solo una niña…pero había algo en aquella niña que lo descolocaba completamente.

Se quedó prendado de su cándida mirada chocolate y de sus labios llenos.

Puso las manos encima a su amante y la posicionó a su lado. No debían ser vistos

La niña y su acompañante, se marcharon, y si los vieron, no hicieron ninguna señal que les diera motivos para pensarlo.

-Vamos a mi apartamento.-dijo él, alzando su cuerpo y ofreciéndole la mano a ella, para que lo hiciera también.

Su amante le sonrió y se fueron caminando lentamente hacia la zona residencial donde Edward tenia uno de sus apartamentos

Aquella noche soñó con una mujer perfecta…una diosa que veía de espaldas, con un camisón de finos tirantes, de raso azul.

Él estaba estirado en una cama descomunal, y sin poder moverse, ante aquel espectáculo tan erótico; miraba a la mujer como llevaba las manos a los pies, para deslizar una sensual media a lo largo de su perfecta pierna.

Quiso levantase y verle el rostro, pero algo se lo impedía, y no sabia el qué…

Despertó sudoroso y solo.

Su amante se había marchado.

A partir de aquel momento; saber la vida de aquella niña había sido su obsesión.

Fue una suerte, en cierta medida, saber que el padre de Isabella era un jugador empedernido.

Eso fue una gran baza, puesto que a él también lo tentaba el juego..y mucho.

Sabia hasta donde podia llegar la enfermedad de aquel hombre…y se aprovechó de aquella circunstancia.

Volvió a la realidad y miró hacia su padre con total convicción.

-Quiero que sea mi esposa. De verdad, lo quiero papá.

Carlisle, bajó la vista apesadumbrado y suspiró.

No entendía los motivos que podia tener su hijo para casarse con una adolescente que no había visto en su vida.

Su hijo ya era una hombre de 29 años, responsable, hasta el punto que él sabia.

-Ve a descansar, anda. Le dijo su padre.- ¿O quieres asustar a tu joven prometida, con esas ojeras que tienes?.- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Carlisle y vió como su hijo subia las escaleras con lentitud.- Mas vale que descanses, hijo. Si no quieres que tu novia piense que eres un viejo cansado y sin brio.

Edward miró a su padre desde la altura de las escaleras. Una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzó su rostro. ¿cansado y sin brío? Jajajaja, ya le enseñaría a Isabella Swan, el brío, de sus caderas, cuando tuviera ocasión. Deshechó la imagen rápidamente de su cabeza y la sacudió , pesadamente mientra se dirigía a su habitación. Debia reposar su cuerpo y su mente. Queria deslumbrar a Isabella a como diera lugar….

El coche ya estaba aparcado en la casa de la señora Brandon.

Charles Swan ya había llegado para recoger a su hija, después de unas en casa de estos.

Habia llegado con su mujer Reneé, que se encontraba algo nerviosa, por la visita que harian, poco tiempo después de abandonar la casa de la amiga de Bella.

Charles hacia unos meses que no había visto a su hija.

Despues de acabar, sus clases, Isabella y Alice Brandon habían abandonado Francia y habían pasado en compañía la una de la otra. Dado el hecho que acontecería meses después de que Bella volviera a casa.

Se casaria con Edward Cullen.

Charles, pensó en él, como su verdugo y crujía los dientes de puro nerviosismo al pensar el futuro incierto que le esperaba a su hija.

Era bien conocido que Edward Cullen, era un hombre que no se satisfacía con una sola mujer. Saltaba de cama en cama, tanto como de las hijas como de las madres.

Jugador…y emparentado con la familia,Vulturi; uno de los nombres, mas mentados en el noticiario del mediodía.

Eran mafiosos.

Aunque nada tenia que ver con su familia.

Carlisle ejercía sus últimos años de profesión en una clínica privada.

Y Esme, era asesora de estilismo para grandes espacios.

El hijo había salido con la vena de sus tios…aunque había estudiado y había sacado la carrera de abogado.

La madre de Alice, los acomodó en un mullido sofá.

-Las niñas ya bajan. ¿Cómo se encuentran?.- dijo ella, muy atenta.

-Bien, señora. ¿supongo que mi hija no habrá generado ningún tipo de problema?.- preguntó Charles en tono grave.

La madre de Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No….no han dejado cosas adecuadas a su edad. Ayer noche, salieron a bailar. No llegaron muy tarde, y hoy..pues se han levantado un poco tarde. Eso es todo. Este mes en casa, Bella se ha hecho mucho de querer, señores Swan. Ella es especial.

Reneé, rompió a llorar y la mamá de Alice se aproximó a ella, cogiéndole ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Señora…yo con todos mis respetos; no creo que sea razonable lo que quieren hacer con su hija. Ella es joven y por lo poco que sé, odia a ese hombre.

Charles Swan abrió mucho los ojos y emitió un murmullo ronco.

-¿Lo odia?

Ella lo miró tierna, y creyó comprender.

-Ella ve noticias, lee las revistas esas de chicas… sabe como es ese hombre, que un dia está con una y mañana, con otra. No dudo que es un hombre terriblemente atractivo..pero creo que en esto eso no es suficiente. ¿Han pensado en Bella?

-Sí. No le faltará de nada.- Charles, carraspeó y se levantó rápidamente.-Quiero ver a mi hija, hace tiempo que no la veo y estoy deseando. ¿Dónde está mi Isabella, señora Brandon?

-Estoy aquí papá.- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Charles y Reneé se giraron y emitieron un grito sofocado entre sus labios.

-¿Isabella?.- dijo su padre, acercándose a ella, lentamente.

-Sí papá, soy yo.

-Pero..pero..has cambiado…

-Su hija no quiere estar con ese hombre, señor Swan, y con todos mis respectos, creo que es lo mejor. Hemos trazado un plan. Esta es la imagen que tendrá para su carcelero a partir de ahora. Viendo lo que ve usted, dudo mucho que él tenga ganas de estar casado con ella mucho tiempo. Ni ya decir; querer tocarle un pelo.

Charles Swan miró a la señora Brandon y sonrió levemente.

-¿La idea ha sido tuya, Isabella?.- preguntó mirando a su hija, prácticamente desconocida.

-No, papá. Ha sido de Alice.

El hombre se sentó comodamente en el sofá y emitió una risa ronca, dirigiéndose a la señora Brandon.

-Tiene usted una hija, muy inteligente, si señor, muy, muy inteligente.

Sofocó su risa y charlaron animosamente durante un rato. Reneé miró el reloj y le hizo un gesto a su marido.

-Nos vamos. Les mantendremos informadas. Encantado.- saludó Charles a la señora Brandon y a Alice.

Cuando se metieron los tres dentro del vehículo, el padre, no hacia nada mas que medir a su hija con la mirada. Sonrió complacido.

-Vas a matar del susto a tu prometido, Isabella ¿lo sabes?

-Eso prentendo. Dudo mucho que esta noche siga prometida con el Casanova de Edward Cullen.

Rieron ambos.

Pero había una presencia que no reia. Era Reneé, ella no estaba tan segura de todo aquel plan, urdido por dos adolescentes. Ese hombre era muy astuto, y pronto veria los rasgos bellos de Bella, surgir, encima de aquellos embustes que rodeaban su cara y su cuerpo.

Continuará…

Hola chicas! Ahora ya sabeis, decidme alguna cosita ¿vale? Bueno, malo, regular…vosotras mismas. Un beso a todas, las quiero!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas; estoy a aquí de nuevo escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Entre fiestas y festivales, se me ha ido un poco de la mano y estoy tardando demasiado en publicar…lo siento. Me gusta ser responsable con vosotras y no he podido hacerlo.

Prometo ponerme las pilas desde ya.

Nos leemos abajo, cielitos.

CAPITULO 4

Edward Cullen se habia acicalado lo suficiente, como para matar de seducción a su futura esposa; aquella, con la que anhelaba acostarse en una superficie mullida y balancearse con ella, al ritmo de la pasión.

Se hallaba frente al espejo de su cómoda.

Habia elegido para la presentación, un traje de chaqueta con una finísima corbata negra, sobre una camisa blanca y habia despeinado mas de lo normal; aquel cabello rebelde que tenia.

Estaba, perturbador y tremendamente atractivo.

Aún se conservaran resquicios de la melopea del dia anterior en sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes y se colocó colirio, para volverlos limpios y frescos.

Se sonrió a si mismo.

Debia de calmarse. Estaba nervioso como un colegial; y eso lo exasperaba.

Caminó hacia la puerta y mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el salón, unas voces conocidas, se mezclaron con dos que no conocía de nada; la otra si. Era la de Charles Swan.

Bajó con rápidez, ansioso.

Y buscó a Bella con la mirada. Sonriente.

Sus padres se volvieron hacia él y negaron con los ojos…algo estaba saliendo mal y él lo sabia…

-Edward.- dijo un muy seguro de sí mismo, Charles Swan, acercándose a él y ofreciéndole la mano.- Ven, estaras impaciente por ver a mi niña, mi Isabella.

El hombre, lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver un atisbo de burla en ellos…. Algo estaba mal…muy mal..

Bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Los zapatos y las piernas, ocultas por una amplia falda hasta los tobillos, lo hicieron, hiperventilar….aquello no podia ser…no…

Subió hacia más arriba y pudo ver unas enormes caderas y un bulto que sobresalía, por debajo de la cinturilla de tela de la falda.

El vientre hinchado, dio lugar a unos enormes pechos, que casi le llegaban a la ultima costilla y cuando llegó a su cara…no pudo evitar salir corriendo a vomitar al lavabo mas cercano.

Mientras que vomitaba , encongido en el wáter, el rostro de Isabella, bailaba en su cabeza, con una sonrisa timida….era horrible…

¿Cómo podia haber cambiado tanto una persona?

Si era un angel…

Rememoró su rostro:

La cara de ella no era gorda; asi como lo era su cuerpo. Pero sus cejas; eran una sola. Y podría dejar su nombre a un lado y sustituirlo por Bello, no Bella. Tenia una oscura mancha encima de sus labios. ¡Bigote! , ¿es que aquella chica, no sabia lo que era la cera?

El rostro, en vez de liso y blanco como la nieve, estaba lleno de granos purulentos que, habían hecho que Edward corriera hacia el servicio como un poseso.

Levantó el rostro del wáter y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Se miró en el espejo y rodó los ojos aturdido. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara; al menos unas seis veces.

Se secó con la toalla y decidió poner fin a aquel compromiso desde ya.

Bella Swan, miraba a sus futuros suegros contrariada.

No le gustaba la pantomima que estaba acaeciendo en aquellos momentos. Sobre todo por aquella mujer de ojos abatidos que la miraba, directamente a los ojos, intentando,tranquilizarla y darle seguridad.

Una seguridad que Bella tenia hacia ya; mucho tiempo.

Aunque algo habia crujido en su interior al ver en vivo y en directo a Edward Cullen.

Cuando lo vió al frente suyo. Una sonrisilla malévola se cruzó por su rostro. Pero cuando él la observó con aquel gesto de repugnancia, se sintió fuerte y decidió mirarlo a los ojos.

Si…algo crujió y aquello no era bueno.. para su salud mental.

Las revistas y los ecos de sociedad no le hacian favor a Edward Cullen. Era muchísimo mucho mas atractivo visto de cerca y al natural.

Suspiró resignada.

Le picaba el talco mezcado con agua que habia utilizado Alice para fabricarle los granos.

Se tocó uno de ellos y se lo llevó con una uña. ¡Mierda!

La patraña comenzaba a desmoronarse y ella debia huir de allí, ya.

Ya habia conseguido lo que deseaba.

Edward Cullen habia huido despavorido en el primer asalto y ella se sentía feliz por ello.

-¿Te sientes bien, Isabella?.- preguntó Esme, cogiéndole la mano con premura.

- Sí.- dijo ella.- Pero deberíamos marcharnos ya, papá. Estoy cansada. Ya veremos otro dia a mi prometido con mas tiempo. Parece ser que se encuentra mal. ¿no señora?.- preguntó a Esme.

Esme buscó a Carlisle con la mirada y el puso un gesto mucho mas serio; que el que tenia al comienzo de la velada.

-Voy en su busca.

-Dejelo, déjelo.- dijo Charles Swan, con una ancha sonrisa.- Se habrá puesto nervioso, ya sabe….

Carlisle, miró al padre de su futura nuera con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mi hijo, estaba deseando este encuentro. No entiendo.

-Mire señor Cullen.- siguió Charles, sentándose, con una copa de brandy en sus manos, mientras que hablaba con Carlisle, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.- Igual el muchacho…no era lo que esperaba ¿comprende?

Carlisle asintió.

Miró de nuevo a Bella y se dio cuenta que su piel habia comenzado a cuartearse y a desprenderse sutilmente de su rostro.

Estudió con mucha mas intensidad su cuerpo.

Las manos de Bella, eran finas y sus muñecas acompañaban a estas..

Volvió hacia su rostro.

Su cabeza era demasiado pequeña, para aquel descomunal cuerpo…..aquella muchacha iba disfrazada…¿Cómo era posible que Edward no se hubiese dado cuenta?

¿Qué extraña razón, lo habia hecho huir de la misma manera que quiso atarse a ella?

La muchacha se levantó , excusándose de Esme y preguntó por los servicios.

Esme la mandó hacia arriba. Ya que Edward se encontraba en el de la parte baja de la casa.

Charles Swan, le estaba hablando hasta el hartazgo y miró hacia la débil figura que se mantenía alejada de todo aquel escenario grotesco: Reneé.

Se acercó hasta ella, vigilando sus ojos, que corrian inquietos detrás de su hija, que subia las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

-Sra Swan…puedo hablar un momento con usted… a solas.- dijo amablemente Carlisle.

La mujer se levantó y siguió al hombre, quien vió como su hijo volvia de su encierro, con la cara mas amarilla de lo normal.

Hizo pasar a la mujer hacia una salita de estar, delicadamente ardonada por su fabulosa esposa y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-Señora, …con todos mis respetos…creo que esto es una abominación.- sentenció Carlisle.

La mujer lo miró suplicante a los ojos y se acercó levemente a él, tomandole las manos, con actitud inquieta.

-No esperaba menos de usted, señor Cullen….esto no es sano para mi hija…y la manera de hacerse con ella….yo se que mi marido tiene la mayor parte de la culpa…pero… una niña, piense que cuando se firmó el contrato era una niña…

Carlisle Cullen, achicó los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas con una fuerza suprema…

-No entiendo, señora Swan. Expliquese.- inquirió tajante.

Reneé se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Usted? ¿usted no sabia nada, señor Cullen?

-Expliquese.- repitió.

Reneé Swan le explico a Carlisle, con todo tipo de detalles, lo que se habia firmado bajo notario, un dia después de que se prodigara esa partida de cartas.

Carlisle sintió que algo se derrumbaba en su interior y una ira ciega, creció sin mesura hacia su hijo.

Escuchó a la mujer atentamente, sin interrupirla y un golpe fuerta en el marco exterior de la puerta, la hizo silencia y mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Carlisle caminó hacia esta y la abrió.

Era Edward, recargado en ella como si le pesara el cuerpo. Miró a los ojos de su padre, pidiéndole auxilio y este sonrió.

-Señora, Swan, me ruega dejarme solo un momento con Edward.

La mujer se levantó elegantemente y salió de la pequeña sala con la cabeza baja y sin mirar hacia su futuro yerno.

La puerta se cerró tras de si y Edward emitió un suave quejido que hizo que Carlisle sonriera, levemente.

-¿Nervioso por el aspecto de tu prometida, hijo mio?.- preguntó el hombre, cogiendo la caja de habanos y encendiéndose uno lentamente.

Edward cogió una silla y le dio la vuelta, quedando el respaldo en su pecho.

Se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre éste.

-Papá…me tienes que ayudar…yo no…Isabella…ha cambiado…

Interiormente Carlisle, rió; mejor dicho, se carcajeó.

Todo lo que habia de fealdad en Bella era falso.

Reneé le habia enseñado una foto y era una muchacha hermosa y elegante.

Mucho mas hermosa que en su niñez.

Le habia contado todo su maquiavélico plan y él habia asintido sin pestañear.

Era lógico, pensando como habia conseguido Edward la mano de Bella… ¿Y ahora la repudiaba, porque tenia un aspecto diferente¿?

-No me digas que has cambiado de parecer..hijo mio..

Edward sintió como si se le abriera el cielo.

-Papa, deshaz este compromiso, me he adelantado…yo…no…

-Edward, ya es demasido tarde…Te casaras con Bella.

Edward saltó de la silla.

-¿Qué?

-Te casaras…la haras tu mujer….- Carlisle fumaba divertido, viendo el rostro de su hijo.

-No….no lo haré.

-Sí, si lo harás y tanto que lo harás, si no …te desheredo….

Edward se desplomó de nuevo en la silla y cabizbajo, murmuró.

-Me repugna, papá.

Esta vez, no reprimió la carcajada. Sonora, retumbó en las cuatro paredes. Su hijo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, se levantó y arremetió toda su fúria con la puerta.

Continuara…

¿Impactadas? ¿Os gusto? Me lo decis ok?

Un beso nenitas

Este capi, se lo dedico a mi maridito; por su paciencia…lo abandono para escribir mis historias…ósea que chicas,se lo merece mucho…mucho…Un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**La historia y lo enrevesado de las situaciones es de muá,**

**CASANOVA**

**CAPITULO 5**

Alice Brandon habia conseguido un vestido que armonizaba perfectamente con el color cremoso de la piel de Bella y su cabello.

La pedida de mano habia pasado hacia varios días y ambas rieron ante, las expresiones que Bella imitaba de su futuro esposo.

Yacían en la cama de la habitación de Bella. Se retorcían pegadas a las almohadas, riendo hasta que la barriguita les dolia.

-Te lo juro Alice; si hubieses visto su cara.- volvió a reir echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Su mirada, apuntaba a todos lados menos a mi rostro…tuve que morderme un lateral de la boca para no estallar en risotadas.

Volvieron a reir; si es que habían parado en algún momento.

-¿Y dices que se puso lívido?.- preguntó Alice con socarronería.

-¿Livido? No querida, livido, no. Verde.

-Tengo un talento natural para trasformar a las personas, Bella. ¿Lo dudas?.- Alice, se miró las manitas y alzó la nariz en un gesto altanero. Sonrió a su amiga.- Bien ahora, vamos a maquillarte, querida. Hoy es tu despedida de soltera. Y nos vamos a ver chicos sudorosos y con taparrabos .- Carcajearon nuevamente, dejando vencer a la gravedad y rebotando con sus cabecitas en la almohada.

De repente Alice se puso tensa.

-¿Tienes miedo de él, Bella?.- preguntó Alice, mirando el techo, observando las estrellitas de colores que se formaban, al reflejarse la luz en la bola de cristales que colgaba del techo.

Bella se removió, tocando el hombro de su amiga con el suyo y giró la cabeza para verla frente a frente.

-No. No me inspira ningún tipo de temor ese hombre. Pienso hablar con él en la ceremonia.

Alice se giró levemente y miró a su amiga asombrada.

-¿Si?

-Si.- apuntó Bella.- Quiero pactar algo con él. No soy tonta y sé que me desprecia, ósea que si le doy un plazo para acabar la pantomima; creo que no se negará. Yo quedaré libre y él también.

-Fantástico, Bella.- una sonrisa ancha se formó en los labios de Alice.

Bella saltó, semi incorporándose y cogió a su amiga de las manos.

-Quiero ver hombres semi desnudos, Alice. Ya.

Volvieron a reir y apresuraron a vestirse. La noche era joven y ellas también.

…

Edward Cullen arreglaba los puños de su camisa.

Los tios, le habían mandado desde Italia unos gemelos con la inicial de la familia en el escudo.

Miró el cuello de está y suspiró, viendo su reflejo en un espejo.

Tenia una cara de amargado que se la pisaba.

Se revolvió el cabello nervioso y giró su cuerpo al notar la presencia de su madre.

-Hijo….

-Mamá.- Edward, avanzó hasta ella, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde vas hijo?.- Esme miraba a su hijo conciliadora. Sabia la dura batalla que habían emprendido padre e hijo, desde que Carlisle se habia enterado de su pacto con el padre de su prometida.

Carlisle prácticamente habia obligado a desposar a Edward con Bella y aquello al hombre le revolvía las tripas.

-Me voy a divertirme…ya sabes… la semana que viene es el gran dia y quiero desfogarme por ahí.- Edward se arrepintió en segundos de su falta de cortesía, en referencia a su madre y le sonrió tierno.- Perdona, mamá. Ya sabes que opino de esto. Me marcho.

Edward arrastraba los pies hacia el portón de salida y Esme lo miró con rostro afligido.

Unas manos imponentes y cálidas la abrazaron desde detrás, recorriendo su cintura.

-No sufras por tu hijo, Esme. Le estoy dando una lección. Eso sin mencionar, que también le estoy haciendo un favor.

Esme se volvió hacia su marido y se recargó en su pecho.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Quiero creerlo, Esme, quiero creerlo.

…

Cuando Alice metió a Bella en el taxi a fuerza de empujones con una venda en los ojos; para no ver el recorrido del trayecto, un sentimiento dormido embargó a la muchacha.

Pasaria tiempo hasta que volviesen a estar juntas.

Su matrimonio con el Casanova de Edward Cullen la haría estar atrincherada en su casa ; por un tiempo ilimitado…por ahora.

Mientras Alice, le susurraba en los oídos cosas sucias sobre los chicos que iban a ver; Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

El taxi paró unos minutos después. Alice dejó un par de billetes en la mano del conductor y sacó a Bella de la mano, quitándole la venda.

-¿Men´s and Girl´s, Alice? .- dijo ella, frotando los ojos. La luz de la fuerte luz de neón le hacia daño en sus oscuros ojos.

-Siiiiiii.- Alice, comenzó a dar saltitos y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Era casi imposible que les dejaran entrar.

Men´s and Girl´s era una de las discotecas mas chics de toda la península. La gente hacia colas interminables para poder entrar, enseñando una invitación, firmada por alguien que conocía a un promotor de ésta o un camarero, de los que hacian malabares en la famosa barra del fondo.

Bella bajó su rostro y sonrió…..acabarian en un burguer o algo parecido.

Se dispusieron al final de la larga cola y Alice apretó la mano de su amiga; que todavía no habia soltado.

-Ya veras….

Bella no perdió la sonrisa. Alice era la mejor amiga del mundo, estaba viviendo aquello como si fuese ella la que iba camino de la horca… matrimonio. Se suponía que aquella noche seria " la gran noche para ella"

De repente la mano de su amiga se desasió y comenzó a alzar los brazos.

Bella sintió vegüenza ajena y puso una de sus manos en la frente. Desviando la mirada.

De nuevo Alice agarró sus dedos y comenzó una correntilla insoportable, ya que la habia obligado a llevar unos tacones de vértigo.

Aquella noche, Bella se sentía bonita.

Alice habia elegido un vestido de tubo azul turquesa que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

El escote de palabra de honor; le hacia parecer elegante, pero a la misma vez, terriblemente sugestiva.

El cabello ondeando al viento; habia sido tratado y olía maravilloso,aunque tenia un tacto aún mejor.

El maquillaje de Bella no era artificial; solamente se ajustaba a ensalzar sus rasgos mas hermosos. Alice habia enfatizado mucho en su mirada y parecía una leona, con aquellos ojos y cejas tan pintadas.

Pero se sentía bella; y por consiguiente segura de si misma.

Los tacones eran subliminalmente altos; pero aquello le hacia ver unas piernas esbeltas, cuando caminaba; ya que habia una terrible obertura en uno de los laterales y cuando caminaba, se veía demasiada piel; demasiada carne.

-¡Jasper!.- gritó Alice.

Un hombre rubio se giro y sonrió a las muchachas.

Casi sin aliento, Alice llegó a la puerta y se detuvo de frente al chico.

-Alice, estoy encantado con volver a verte…-sonrió y le dio un beso demasiado lento en la mejilla.

Bella, frunció el ceño; dejando escapar una media sonrisa.

-Mira, Jasper.- Alice carraspeó.- Esta es Bella, la amiga de la que te hablé…esta noche tiene que ser especial; de aquellas que no se olvidan.

Jasper evaluó a Bella con la mirada y sonrió.

-Sin duda lo será.- Firmó unas tarjetas y les dio paso, abriendo la gruesa cadena que accedia a la entrada de la discoteca.

Bella sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Jasper es muy amable.

Bella propinó un codazo a Alice y esta suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Bella, ¡Jasper es el amor de mi vida….!

Ella se rió; se rió mucho.

Entraron al local.

A Bella se le desencajó la mandíbula al entrar. Miles de chicas gritaban deseperadas a los muchachos que bailaban en lo alto del escenario.

Bailaban muy sensualmente, vestidos con trajes de cuero negro y uniformes de todo lo que daba la imaginación.

Se perdieron en la multitud y antes de que se dieran cuenta; ya estaban gritando y jaleando como si aquello fuera un virus letal.

Bella reparó en que la sala estaba compartida; ya que habia un enorme toldo que no podían traspasar más allá de los lavabos.

Un chico , que podia compararse con Thor…aunque solo le faltaba el martillo…aunque….ante la ocurrencia se llevó la mano a la voca y emitió sonora carcajadas. El chico comenzó a hablar por un micrófono.

-Y ahora chicas…..es ¡La hora de las novias!

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Alice horrorizada.

-¡Te mato!.- le gritó mientras su amiga se destornillaba de risa.

Aquel chico tan musculado, hablaba y Bella habia comenzado a ponerse terriblemente nerviosa.

-Vamos a abrir el area de los chicos ¿No creen que ya es hora?

-¡SIiiiiiii!.- gritaron todas al unísono. Bella miró a Alice y la pequeña duende le guiñó un ojo.

El toldo comezó a subir y Bella contempló horrorizada como una masa aglutínate de hombres, se unia con ellas.

En el escenario de ellos; habia chicas muy bien formadas y siliconadas.

-Es la hora de las novias….- dijo el presentador, al cual se le acercó una rubia muy sugestiva y se pegó a su boca queriendo devorarla.

-…Y la de los novios…- sentenció muy sensualmente.

Edward Cullen aún se preguntaba que hacia en el Men´s an Girl´s. Emmet lo habia convencido, casi arrastrándose por el barro. El muy gilipollas se habia colgado por una de las chicas y andaba medio enbobado, besando el suelo por donde pisase la rubia.

La verdad; y si debia de ser sincero. Aquello era un paraíso.

El escenario estaba lleno de chicas que se contoneaban con la presicion de una puta dispuesta a calentarte hasta soltar humo por las orejas.

Cuando comenzaron a subir el toldo; para unir a todos los clientes del local, alucinó.

-Es la hora de las novias .- miró al hombre con cuerpo musculoso ; pero con una voz demasiado cuidada para ser " hombre".

-…Y la de los novios…- aquella mujer de la que no podia quitar la vista aunque quisiera, se movia como si tuviese un consolador en el coño. Cada paso era una mirada sinuosa y muy, muy prometedora.

Edward bebió de su cerveza y sonrió. Buscó a Emmet ; pero el muy maldito ya habia desaparecido.

Queria olvidar, olvidarse de todo. De él , de Isabella…del destino y sus malas pasadas…del tiempo….

A sus 29 años de edad, no se habia fijado en una mujer el tiempo suficiente; porque siempre esperó que Isabella creciera…y por Dios que mal lo hizo.

-Vamos a dar el nombre de novios y novias y van a tener que subir al escenario y ¡Hacer lo que vosotros mandéis, chicos, sois los amooooooos!.- el hombre gritaba desesperado junto con la mujer siliconada.

Edward rió como si aquello no fuera con él y dio otro trago a la cerveza. Elevando una ceja esperó pacientemente a que la muchedumbre se calmara y el presentador sacó una hoja impecablemente doblada. Elevó los ojos a la multitud y sonrió. Cedió la nota a su partenaire y ella sonrió también.

-¡Edward Cullen y la señorita X".- gritaron ambos con devoción descontrolada.

Edward escupió la cerveza entre los dientes y buscó a Emmet. ¡Maldito!

Bella que sonreía, frunció el ceño al notar el codazo de Alice.

-Bella mira tu tarjeta.- gritó su amiga.

-¿Qué tarjeta?

-La que te firmó Jasper.

Extrañada, Bella miró la tarjeta y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas literalmente.

" Señorita X"

-Mierda Alice. ¿Qué pretendes?

-Disfruta.- le gritó su amiga, propinándole una palmada en el trasero.

Ambos buscaban el camino hacia el escenario y cuando las manos de ambos presentadores los ayudaron a alcanzarlo. Bella miró a Edward y se mordió el labio nerviosa, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

En cambio él se quedó embelesado mirando la mujer mas maravillosa que habia visto en su vida….

Continuará….

Hola chicas estoy en un plan…..Bueno me dicen que les pareció.

A mas reviews actualizo antes; ósea que ala, ahí queda. Estoy un pco cabreada. Soy medio bipolar también.

Un beso a todas. Las quiero!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola nenas!

Aquí estoy con Casanova…Lo tenia un poco abandonado; pero aquí estoy, ejejejeje…

Bueno a lo que toca.¡Hasta luego! Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si es mia.

**CASANOVA**

**CAPITULO 6**

_**-Fantástico.-farfulló Bella, mirando al personal desde el escenario, mientras vitoreaban y clamaban a los opulentos presentadores.**_

_**-Y aquí tenemos a dos preciosidades que van a contraer matrimonio, próximamente.- gritó la neumática oxigenada que habia cogido a Bella y a Edward por la cintura y los miraba con una sombra de candidez.- Señorita X ¿no?.- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.**_

_**Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y rodó los ojos. Edward Cullen no le quitaba la vista de encima.**_

_**-¿Edward Cullen?.- preguntó al otro lado.**_

_**Él también asintió.**_

_**-Díganme…¿Cuándo es el gran dia?.- preguntó de nuevo la rubia, dirigiéndose a ambos y poniendo el micro en la boca de Bella.**_

_**-el 13 septiembre.- susurró ella, apretujándose las manos nerviosa.**_

_**-¿Y el caballero?.- paseó el micro hasta Edward que miraba a Bella embobado de cabeza a pies.**_

_**-Tambien el 13 de septiembre. Y no es con ella….- comenzó a reírse el muy tunante.**_

" _**Ojala y fuese ella", pensó él, lanzando un emotivo suspiro.**_

_**Aquella muchacha era una diosa. Vestida con aquella tela que la envolvía azul turquesa, parecía salida de unos de los jardines del Edén. Tentación y magnetismo, toda ella.**_

_**-Chicos, pues ahora, nuestros chicos bailaran para ustedes dos. Sentaos aquí.- dijo la rubia,señalando un par de taburetes que los dejaban en medio del escenario, juntos, muy juntos.**_

_**Edward buscó la mirada de la chica e intentó sonreírle; pero por alguna razón que no comprendía ,ella le evadía la mirada.**_

_**Una música relajante y sensual. Embolvió el ambiente y dos figuras se acercaron a ellos.**_

_**A cada lado del escenario apareció; por el lado de Edward una chica y por el lado de Bella, un chico.**_

_**Los gritos de los espectadores , cuando aparecieron los bailarines, le hicieron daño a Bella en los oídos. Cerró un poco los ojos y cuando los abrió vió un torso moreno, que le quitaba la vista del escenario, miró hacia mas arriba y el destello de unos dientes completamente blancos, la hizo sonreir.**_

_**El chico de ojos pequeño, pero perturbadores, la miraban con deseo mientras se balanceaba de una lado a otro al compas de la música.**_

_**Su torso desnudo y el trasero bien formado ;cuando se volvia para dar la cara al público, hizo que Bella se tapara la cara, avergonzada, pero a la misma vez divertida.**_

_**Miró hacia el lado de Edward. La chica que le bailaba en cuestión, ya habia logrado que se quitara la chaqueta y la muy golosa metia las manos entre los botones de su camisa; abriéndolos.**_

_**Él la miraba a los ojos mientras la chica hacia la tarea.**_

_**La verdad es que habia magnetismo entre ellos ya que él, se mordió los labios serio, mirando su boca con deseo.**_

_**Bella apartó la mirada.**_

_**Ella pensaba hacer lo mismo con aquel muchacho que se contoneaba sensualmente delantes de ella.**_

_**-¿Me dejas?.- gritó el chico, ofreciéndole la mano para bailar con ella.**_

_**Bella se quedó mirando su boca de lobo y sonrió.**_

_**-¡Claro!.- gritó ella eufórica.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Jake.- le dijo el chico a Bella, n sintiendo el aliento de él en su oído.**_

_**-Bella…-**_

_**El muchacho la miró de arriba abajo y atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia él.**_

_**Edward estaba en su salsa. La mujer que se pavoneaba delante de él, era escultural, y provocativa.**_

_**Su piel resplandecía como si su piel fuera de brillantes y su boca era perfecta ..para lo que era perfecta; claro.**_

_**Miró con disimulo hacia su derecha. **_

_**La mujercita que lo habia tenido babeando durante la presentación, se mostraba mucho menos avergonzada y habia sucumbido a los contoneos del bailarin de turno.**_

_**Aunque como algo meramente incomprensible, Edward sintió envidia, era él quien quería atraer a la castaña hacia sus caderas y moverlas con ella al ritmo de la música.**_

_**Se notó levemente enfadado, pero hizo caso omiso a sus sentimientos.**_

_**Aquello era una total locura; no podia sentirse asi por una total desconocida.**_

_**Los labios de la rubia, buscaron los suyos, y no los despreció.**_

_**El beso, lleno de una carga erótica total,lo empalmó con ganas de muchísimo mas que un simple beso.**_

_**-Quiero verte después de esto.- le dijo él.- dándole una pequeña tarjetita, con las señas de un hotel,que frecuentaba cuando salian ligues esporádicos.**_

_**-Espérame.- le dijo ella, enredando la lengua en su lóbulo.**_

_**Él le sonrió, ladinamente y se volvió hacia su derecha.**_

_**La muchacha bailaba muy cerca del mastodonte de hombre que se aferraba a ella.**_

_**La castaña ,tenia un culo estupendo y Edward se sorprendió a si mismo, imaginando amasando ese culo con sus manos, poderosas.**_

_**Cerró los ojos algo confundido.**_

_**El cabello de la muchacha era algo parecido al de su futura esposa, se acercó a ella dando unos pasos mas y el mastodonte se giró para mirarlo.**_

_**-¿Quieres bailar con ella?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio dentífrico.**_

_**Edward la miró y vió algo que quiso reconocer en aquellos ojos.**_

_**Ella corrió hacia las escaleras que bajaban al escenario y quiso mimetizarse con el público.**_

_**No lo consiguió. Edward Culle habia bajado tan acuciadamente como ella y la cogió del brazo para volverla con brusquedad.**_

_**-¿Por qué huyes de mi?.- le preguntó traspasándola con la mirada.**_

_**-Dejame en paz.- ella, se deshizo de su brazo y caminó hacia la salida.**_

_**Bella estaba histérica.**_

_**¿Por qué aquel hombre no la dejaba en paz de una maldita vez?**_

_**¿No era ya bastante que tendría que casarse con él en apenas una semana?**_

_**-Oye…**_

_**Edward siguió a la muchacha castaña. Victima de un embrujo del que no era capaz de salir.**_

_**Bella salió de la discoteca y buscó a Jasper el amigo de Alice.**_

_**El hombre alto y rubio, se hallaba hablando amistosamente con la chica que habia bailado con el caradura de Edward.**_

_**Fue hacia él y la chica la miró de arriba abajo.**_

_**-¿Has visto a Alice?.- preguntó Bella acobardada por el seguimiento de su futuro esposo.**_

_**-Me ha dejado esto.- dijo Jasper, tendiéndole una tarjetita a Bella.- Aquí es donde se aloja, esta noche por lo visto no tenia pensado que volvierais a casa.- El muchacho rió.**_

_**Bella cogió la tarjeta y pidió un taxi. Iba a montale a Alice la bronca de su vida.**_

_**De eso estaba completamente segura.**_

_**Edward perdió de vista a la castaña; pero en su lugar se vió morreando de una manera tremebunda a la colosal bailarina con la que habia quedado en el hotel.**_

_**Cuando despegó sus labios de ella; para respirar, ella le susurró en el oído.**_

_**-En media hora estoy fuera. ¿Me esperas o acordamos encontrarnos allí?**_

_**Edward, bajó la vista hacia sus colmados pechos y suspiró.**_

_**-Te espero allí: ya salgo para allá.- le sonrió y le dio un dulce bocado en el hombro.**_

_**Salió de allí en busca de un taxi , se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando la luna llena que alumbraba la noche.**_

_**Sacó un pitillo y fumó pacientemente, a la espera de un taxi libre.**_

_**Bella Swan pagó religiosamente al conductor del taxi y entró al hotel, dando la tarjeta sin mirarla a la luz de los candelabros de cristal que colgaban a ambos lados de la recepción.**_

_**-Tome, la habitación 202.**_

_**Bella tomó la tarjeta y suspiró.**_

_**Miró el amplio hall y buscó el ascensor. **_

_**Aquel hotel era de todo lujo y confort. Pensó en Alice y en la regañina que le iba a propinar en cuanto la viera. Pero aún embotada por todo lo que habia sucedido, no comprendía como el destino podia ser tan cruel.**_

_**Precisamente aquella noche tuvo que encontrarse con aquel asqueroso de Edward Cullen.**_

_**Decididamente, si estuviese loca por él, solamente sufriría, aún tenia clavado a fuego el beso con la bailarina y la manera en que la miraba, deseo y lujuria…**_

_**Era una maldito depravado y ella estaba condenada a pasar una parte de su vida con él.**_

_**Subió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta con la tarjeta.**_

_**La habitación estaba completamente vacia.**_

_**¡Mierda! ¡Y no tenia manera de contactar con Alice! ¡Ella se habia quedado el mobil al subir ella al escenario!**_

_**Encendió las luces y alzó las cejas.**_

_**La habitación parecía una suitte de enamorados.**_

_**Un cochon de agua….y varios cuadros con pinturas de las mil u una noches… **_

_**Se rió en su defecto.**_

_**Se sentó pacientemente y esperó a Alice.**_

_**Vió un mueble bar y buscó algo con lo que saciar su sed.**_

_**Todas las botellas eran de champaña o licor. Buscó una copa y abrió la botella, dando el corcho un golpe en el techo. Entonces se fijó que todo él, eran cristales, en los que se veía la cama en su totalidad.**_

_**Llevó el dulce caliz a su boca y se relamió.**_

_**Aquella noche se destonillarian de risa; seguro.**_

_**Victoria se habia preparado para salir en busca de aquel hombre que la habia dejado sin respiración. Buscó la tarjeta en su pantalón y no la encontró.**_

_**Recordó su conversación con Jasper, y sonrió al saber el paradero de dicha tarjeta. Buscó en la mesa de la entrada de la discoteca y gritó nerviosa.**_

_**-Jazz..¡Maldita sea! ¡Aquí habia una tarjeta ¿Dónde coño esta?**_

_**Jasper se giró y caminó hacia ella como una pantera.**_

_**-No sé de que me hablas.**_

_**-Sí, una tarjeta. Es de vida o muerte.- Victoria revolvía nerviosa, la mesilla sin encontrar nada.**_

_**-Como no sea esto…- Jasper extendió un sobre con algo dentro; un mobil y una dirección.**_

_**-Esto no es…Jazz…¿a quien le has dado mi maldita tarjeta?**_

_**Victoria y Jazz se quedaron mirando por un momento y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Edward Cullen y la señorita X se encontrarían en la misma habitación.**_

_**Edward miraba el reloj nervioso. Habia un atasco de narices y ya llevaba mas de una hora metido en el maldito taxi. La carrera le iba a salir por un ojo de la cara y la bailarina sedienta de sexo seguro que se habia marchado de allí, sin haber metido el polvo de su vida…porque de algo estaba completamente seguro. Quien se acostaba con él, volvia a mendigar mas pasión…era un amante excelente.**_

_**Soltó un bufido y saltó del coche , pagando previamente al conductor.**_

_**Apremiante, abrió la puerta del hotel y pidió la tarjeta.**_

_**-Lo esperan señor.- le dijo el empleado.**_

_**Él asintió y sonrió . En dos grandes zancadas picó el botón del ascensor y subió a su planta.**_

_**Deslizó la tarjeta por la puerta y al entrar vió una iluminación tenue y se revolvió el cabello preso de la anticipación del buen sexo.**_

_**Cerró sigilosamente y caminó hacia la cama.**_

_**En la mesita de noche habia dos botellas de champaña abiertas y completamente vacias.**_

_**-Vaya…ha festejado sin mi.- susurró.**_

_**Se quitó lentamente toda la ropa y se acostó al lado de aquella mujer de formas redondeadas.**_

_**Apagó la luz y se apretó a ella,dando a entender en la situación en la que se encontraba.**_

_**-Mmm…**_

_**El gemido,hizo que el miembro de Edward vibrara y jadeó impulsivamente.**_

_**Le acarició el torso y se maravilló con el tacto de su piel.**_

_**La mujer aun no se habia desvestido y el ropaje que llevaba,molestaba a Edward sensiblemente.**_

_**Isabella dormía, y en sus sueños, Edward Cullen monopolizaba su cuerpo.**_

_**Le susurraba palabras de amor y la acariciaba.**_

_**Sintió un vuelco de emociones al saberse excitada y suspiró.**_

_**Victima del sueño y de las dos botellas de champaña, Bella sintió unos dedos que la desprendían del vestido y le acariciaban dulcemente.**_

_**Edward no podia verla, pero podia sentirla…y se sentía tan bien…**_

_**Desprendió todas las sabanas hacia los pies y le quitó la ultima pieza de ropa que le quedaba en su cuerpo: las bragas.**_

_**Paseó sus dedos por las largas piernas y buscó los rizos de su pubis, indiscretamente; con ansias.**_

_**Ella abrió las piernas; invitándolo, y comenzó a masajear su clítoris en círculos, oyendo perfectamente como su respiración se hacia mas agitada junto con la de él.**_

_**Buscó con los labios su entrada y la lamió como el sediento en un desierto.**_

_**Succionó y bebió todos sus jugos.**_

_**Bella no quería despertar de aquel sueño.**_

_**Aunque el causante de aquello era Edward Cullen; no le importaba. Aquello era demasiado maravilloso y no podia detenerse.**_

_**Edward la sintió explotar y metió la lengua en su yaga para embestirla fieramente; como si de su falo se tratase.**_

_**Aquella mujer lo tenia al borde del abismo.**_

_**Se posicionó encima de ella y quiso penetrarla sin la ayuda de la mano. Pero no lo consiguió.**_

_**Sujetó su miembro , esta vez con la mano y empujó dentro de ella.**_

_**Algo pasó.**_

_**Algo raro.**_

_**Se topó con algo que no debia de haberse topado y la muchacha en cuestión, gritó.**_

_**Meció la cabeza de la chica en su pecho y le tarareó una dulce canción mientras, empujaba levemente y se adentró en su totalidad en ella.**_

_**La mujer suspiró.**_

_**Edward sonrió complacido. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquella bailarina libidinosa fuera virgen.**_

_**Permaneció unos segundos dentro de ella y comenzó a mecerse lentamente, jadeando por el placer …¡era tan estrecha y tan profunda!**_

_**Bella sintió el dolor, pero al oírlo cantar y arrullarla; por inexplicable que pareciese, se calmó.**_

_**Sus embestidas lentas pero certeras la sumergieron en un mar de placer inconmensurable y gritó al primer orgasmo.**_

_**-Edward….**_

_**Edward se paró en seco y buscó la luz de la mesilla de noche.**_

_**Encendió y….¡No podia ser! ¡Se estaba tirando a la novia del Men´s and Girl´s!**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Bueno…que les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que si. Ya saben comenten. Me hacen, muy muy feliz. Besos amores, las quiero!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capi.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia….creo que me va a salir humo por las orejas al final, ajajjaja. Besos preciosas!

CASANOVA

CAPITULO 7

Bella sintió el dolor, pero al oírlo cantar y arrullarla; por inexplicable que pareciese, se calmó.

Sus embestidas lentas pero certeras la sumergieron en un mar de placer inconmensurable y gritó al primer orgasmo.

-Edward….

Edward se paró en seco y buscó la luz de la mesilla de noche.

Encendió y….¡No podia ser! ¡Se estaba tirando a la novia del Men´s and Girl´s!

-Pero…¿Qué coño…?

Bella abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo mas erótico y perturbador con el canalla de Edward Cullen; pero no le importaba….habia sido todo tan real; que parecía tenerlo encima de su cuerpo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sonrió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella nuevamente.

-No quiero que acabe…- susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Edward sonrió, y con su miembro pulsando en el interior de ella, volvió a dar unas últimas embestidas para colmarse también él de placer.

-Todo parece tan real…- volvió a decir ella; con los ojos cerrados y apretando los hombros de él con sus manos.

-Es que es real, nena. Muy real.- consiguió decir él, entre jadeos.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y se tensó. Apretó la mandibula y le pegó un rodillazo en las pelotas, haciendo que él saliera de ella y volcara hacia un lado con su mano en las partes nobles.

-¿Pero que mierda haces?.- gritó apretando la mandibula; en una mueca de autentico dolor.

Bella saltó de la cama y cogió rápidamente la sabana y se tapó con ella.

Furiosa, recogió sus pertenencias del suelo y corrió hacia el pequeño lavabo.

Se maldijo a ella misma cientos de veces; mientras se vestia. Aquello no habia sido un sueño…no, no habia sido un maldito sueño..era una autentica pesadilla.

Se habia acostado con el hombre que la habia comprado….sin él ni siquiera saberlo.

No quiso llorar; porque era tal el cabreo que llevaba encima que eso la embargó en su totalidad.

Cuando salió del lavabo. Ya estaba vestida y el hombre, estaba esperando pacientemente en una de las sillas. Levantó la cabeza para escanearla con la mirada y se levantó para ir hacia ella.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra Cullen. Te lo adviero, sé defenderme bien.- dijo en un siseo.

Él se quedó estático y la volvió a evaluar.

-Pensé que eras consciente de todo. Ademas yo no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí. Esta dirección me la dio la bailarina del Men´s and Girl´s. Por lo visto ha sido una confusión….pero me ha encanto que el destino nos haya unido así.

-Me das asco.- inquirió ella; con una mueca de repulsión.- Tendré que lavarme con estropajo y lejía el cuerpo. Mes estremezco tan solo pensar que tus manos me han tocado.

Edward volvió sobre sus pasos y se volvió a sentar sin ninguna emoción en su bello rostro.

-Por lo visto; en tus sueños si me deseabas….¿Quien eres tú, señorita X?

Bella se mordió la lengua para no hablar mas de la cuenta.

-Conozco a Bella Swan.- sentenció ella en tono firme.

Él saltó de la silla y tragó en seco.

-¿A Bella?

Isabella Swan, sonrió mentalmente y se felicitó por ello.

-Estaria muy interesada en saber que su futuro marido se acuesta con la primera que se le pone a tiro…me parece muy interesante que " mi amiga" lo sepa. La clase de persona que eres.

Edward buscó su pantalón entre las varias prendas del suelo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de un bolsillo. Le ofreció a ella con un gesto. A lo que ella se negó.

Encendió el pitillo pausadamente y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Haria lo que fuera por que ese matrimonio no fuese prácticamente un hecho.- sentenció entre maldiciones.

-¿A si?.- Bella sonrió sin darse cuenta y él se dio cuenta de ello.

-Sí. Digamos que no es mi tipo. Tu me entiendes…esa niña ha cambiado demasiado y ha sido un jarro de agua fría volver a verla de nuevo..¡Y en que condiciones!

-Vaya…ya veo que tu no crees eso de que la belleza esta en el interior.- le susurró malévola .

-Puede ser bella por dentro…pero lo que es por fuera…- La miró de arriba abajo detenidamente y un brillo en los ojos lo delató. La deseaba.

Bella se fijó en el grueso bulto que habia entre aquellas caderas perfectas; debajo de aquel pegado bóxer negro.

Y recordó que él no habia acabado; se rió abiertamente y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, porque perdia el equilibrio de las sacudidas.

-*¿De que mierdas te ries?.- le preguntó él hosco.

-De nada.-Se recompuso dignamente y caminó hacia la salida.- Ha sido muy interesante esta corta charla, Cullen. ¿Quieres que te eche un cable con respecto a "mi amiga"?.- dijo mirándolo, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Él corrió hacia ella a una velocidad de vértigo y la asió por la cintura; pegándola fuertemente hacia él.

-Es "mi amiga" la que necesita un cable, señorita X, estoy hecho un manojo de nervios por tu culpa.

-Suéltame Edward.- La mirada de ella, lo hizo desprenderse de su cintura y la miró inquisitivo, e interrogante.

-Debes saber muchas cosas de mi; me hablas con mucha familiaridad. En cambio a mi si me gustaría saber quien eres tú y que le va a parecer a tu futuro esposo que no seas virgen, cuando llegue tu noche de bodas…- Edward rió entre dientes.- Ha sido maravilloso; y no he terminado, no quiero pensar como hubiese sido si hubiéramos terminado juntos.- le susurró pegando sus labios en su lóbulo.

-Aparta de mi camino.¡Tendras noticias mias! Te lo aseguro.

Él le cedió el paso y no perdió la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Me vas a mandar a tu novio?

Bella lo miró asqueada y recapacitó aquellas palabras antes de abrir la puerta.

Se detuvo un momento y lo miró.

-Si te sientes obligado a casarte. ¿Por qué no te marchas? No la hagas desdichada en un matrimonio que no tiene porque ser. Compadécete de ella. No se lo merece.

-Yo tampoco merezco casarme con ese adefesio. Te lo aseguro. Si no fuera porque mi padre me ha declarado en guerra de intereses; no dudes que escaparía de esa boda para no volver a oir nunca mas su nombre.

-¿Guerra de intereses?.- preguntó ella muy atenta.

-Mi padre ha jurado que me deseheredará si no la hago mi esposa.- sentenció él en un bajo murmullo,casi inaudible.

Ella lo miró inquisidora y mordió su labio pensativa.

-Nos vemos Cullen.- Cogió el pomo de la puerta y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

Y allí se quedó Edward con su falo duro como una piedra y con la visión de aquella Diosa; que resulta , que por casualidades de la vida era amiguita de su futura y horrosa esposa Bella. Que ironía…Llamarse Bella y ser el colmo de la fealdad.

Tiró el cigarrillo en la moqueta de aquella habitación que ya consideraba como su segunda casa y caminó hacia la ducha. Se daría una y muy fría.

-No te voy a perdonar lo de la otra noche, Alice. Lo juro.- Bella hablaba con Alice por teléfono.- Ya te contaré…pero eso será después de la boda; ahora estoy en la recepción del restaurant que los Cullen han concertado para darnos los regalos de pedida….Estoy realmente asqueada.

-Bueno, Bella lo siento. Pensé que esa noche era para ti y para que te deshinibieras ¿lo hiciste?.-

-Sí.

La risa musical de Alice, hizo que Bella mirara al hombre de la recepción.

Aquel maldito no le habia quitado la vista de encima desde que habia llegado.

-Ya me contaras Bella Swan…pero ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a ofrecerla la oportunidad a Edward de retractarse. Y si no; pues pactar un tiempo de matrimonio y hacer las cosas lo mas fáciles posibles.

-No entiendo nada.

-No hace falta, Alice. Ya te pondré en situación. Ahora debo de irme querida, mamá llega con papá y los Cullen.

Colgó el teléfono y se miró en uno de los espejos del gran salón de recepción.

Sonrió ladeadamente y caminó hacia sus padres.

Esme abría los ojos como platos al observarla y Carlisle asentía con la cabeza orgulloso.

Reneé apesadumbrada bajó la vista y Charlie Swan era una máscara sin emociones.

-Dios mio Bella..estas bellísima…¿Qué..?

Bella fue hacia Esme y le dio un suave beso.

-No quieras saber…

Esme miró a su esposo buscando respuestas y él le cogió la mano, dando unos suaves golpecitos, tranquilizándola.

-¿Y bien, y mi futuro esposo?.- dijo Bella, mirando altanera hacia los lados; buscando a Edward con la mirada.

Carlisle se llevó la mano hacia los ojos y miró el reloj.

-Debe estar al llegar.

-No voy a esperar a nadie, con todos mis respetos Carlisle, si tu hijo no viene a la hora indicada, me marcharé a comer sin él. No tengo intención de esperarlo ni un minuto.- Bella se cruzó de brazos y separó una pierna de otra; dándole un aspecto sexy.

Habia elegido un conjunto color arena de pantalón y blusa. Las prendas se adherían como una segunda piel a su figura .

Los tres botones primeros de la blusa estaban desabrochados y se podia ver la suave curva de sus senos, blancos y sensuales.

El cabello lo llevaba semi recogido, con unas trencitas al lado de su cabeza recogidas hábilmente por la coronilla.

Esme estaba completamente alucinada. Bella Swan era preciosa.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward no se presentó.

Bella los instó a pasar al comedor y hacer el aperitivo; el novio no llegaba; pero sin duda de un momento a otro lo haria y mas vale que se envalentonara con uno o dos martinis, porque la función iba a ser larga y algo tensa.

La muchacha habló con sus futuros suegros, amena y sonriente. Esme estaba como loca con la boca, no paraba de hablar de Edward y de su niñez…Bella estaba desfallecida…¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no quería oir a hablar de él?

-Siento llegar tarde…- La voz de Edward hizo que Bella achicara los ojos y mirara hacia un lado con maldad. Estaba detrás de ella y sus padres lo estaban recibiendo.

-Edward….estabamos preocupados…Bella…- le regañó Esme, suave.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, alzando el mentón; llevándose la copa de Martini a los labios.

Edward no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¡Ella estaba allí! ¡El destino no hacia nada mas que juntarlos! ¿O acaso habia venido a poner punto final a toda aquella farsa y abrirle los ojos a su amiga?

Pensó en llevársela a un rincón solitario y besarla hasta desfallecer…Aquella mujer era una beldad que no conocía limites…

-Edward…cariño…¿no saludas a Bella?.- Esme, lo sacó de su ensoñamiento dándole unas leves sacudidas en el brazo.

-Sí.- dijo volviéndose a su madre, algo confundido.- ¿Dónde esta Bella?.

-Yo soy Bella.- Bella lo miró con odio en los ojos y sacó la oliva rellena de la copa de Martini, llevándosela a la boca con lentitud.- ¿Sorprendido, Edward?.- Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Continuará….

Chicas…creo que ahora mismo la cosa esta de infarto ¿no? Bueno ¿se merece reviews? Ustedes mismas. Besos cariñitos míos!

…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen. La trama es mia.

No me maten ok? El capitulo no será my largo. Estoy incubando algo y creo que no es muy bueno…besitos; nos leemos abajo.

CASANOVA

Capitulo 8

-No puede ser…tú; tu…tú no puedes ser Bella, Bella es …diferente.- Balbuceó Edward al mirarla con detenimiento.- Ademas tú y yo…

Carlisle agarró a su hijo por la espalda y lo apartó del campo visión de Bella.

-Serenate; Edward. Todo ha sido una una chiquillada para ver si cambiabas de parecer. Gracias a Dios yo no te dejé hacerlo. Si no te hubieses dado de golpes contra las esquinas al verla nuevamente.- susurró su padre al apartarlo del entorno de Bella y Esme.

-Pero ella…ella….

-Comportate, hijo.-Carlisle miró a su hijo a los ojos y le sonrió levemente.- Es una preciosidad. ¿verdad?

Edward correspondió a su padre con una sonrisa parecida y volvieron hacia el espacio que compartían Esme, Bella y los Swan.

Las dos mujeres tenían una charla amistosa y reian al compartir canapes de diferentes sabores.

-Bien, mujeres hermosas, pasemos al comedor. Nos espera un exquisito manjar.- Carlisle, abrazó posesivamente a su esposa de la cintura y la guió hacia dentro del restaurant; dejando a Bella y a Edward, a una distancia lo bastante prudente para que hablaran sin censuras.

-Estoy mas que sorprendido….- Edward quiso agarrarla de la cintura; pero ella se revolvió como una fiera y lo apartó, haciendo que varias miradas se clavaran en ellos.

-No me pongas las manos encima.- siseó.- Ya he tenido bastante manoseo con el de la otra noche…

Él sonrió, con un deje de sensualidad y la miró anhelante.

-No lo he olvidado.

Ella se paró abruptamente; enfrentándolo.

-Pues mas vale que lo vayas olvidando, ya que no se va a repetir nunca más. Y ahora vamos a comer y entregarnos los regalos de pedida. Si tengo suerte y mi estomago me lo permite, no vomitaré. Luego quiero quedar contigo a solas. Tenemos serios puntos que discutir.

Edward le miró los labios y suspiró. Como le gustaría saciarse de ellos.

- Me parece bien; Bella. Te prometo que intentaré ser inofensivo…aunque es muy difícil serlo con una mujer como tú.

Ella hirvió de fúria y caminó con paso rápido y seguro hasta la sala del comedor, dejándolo a él detrás suyo.

Edward miró el movimiento sensual de su trasero al contonearse y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella mujer lo iba a volver literalmente loco de atar.

En la mesa, Reneé, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle, charlaban animadamente, mientras que sus dos hijos, tomaban asiento con dos rostros completamente diferentes. Edward: que miraba a Bella con autentico deseo y ella; Bella Swan , intentaba que Esme y Carlisle no vieran con la repugnacia que vagaban sus ojos hacia el hombre que la iba a desposar en matrimonio.

Bella intentó no mirar a Edward en toda la velada.

Pero no pudo escapar del intercambio de regalos.

-Bella. Esta pieza ha sido de la familia toda la vida. Primera fue de mi abuela, luego ella se la cedió a mi madre y mi madre a Esme.- Carlisle miraba a su hijo y Edward acariciaba la cajita suavemente con el pulgar.- Edward, Isabella. Espero que esta joya os una en un amor sin limites; como lo ha hecho con toda mi familia.

Bella tragó en seco " Un amor sin limites", oh, si ¡seguro!.

La mano de Edward atrapó la de Bella en un descuido y abrió la pequeña cajita con la que le quedaba libre. La castaña se quedó maravillada. Era el anillo mas hermoso que habia visto en toda su existencia. Levemente ovalado y con miles de diamantes pequeñísimos engarzados. Una maravilla de orfebrería; sin duda. Dado los datos que habia dado Carlisle.

-Oh…es hermoso…gracias Carlisle…no sé que decir.- Bella estaba abrumada. La mano de Edward, ajustó perfectamente el anillo a su dedo y ella lo miró a los ojos un segundo.

-Te queda perfecto.- susurró él, sin dejar de mirarla.

El carraspeo de Charlie, despertó a Bella de la fascinación por la mirada de Edward y apartó la mano de la de él con nerviosismo.

-Nosotros no tenemos joyas centenarias. Este reloj ha sido elegido por Bella personalmente, Edward. Espero que te guste.- Charlie le cedió la caja a su hija y esta la abrió, sin tener ni la mas vaga idea de lo que podia haber dentro. Era un lindo reloj de oro de caballero.- Ponselo a tu futuro esposo hija. Que este sea el primer nexo de unión en vuestras vidas.

Edward le ofreció su mano, tan blanca como la de ella y Bella no alzó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada. Parecia que al mirar aquellos ojos verdes, su mente viajara a aquel hotelucho apartado donde ella creyó estar soñando con Él; amándola y poseyéndola. Resultando todo ser una terrible realidad para ambos.

Le pasó los dedos por la muñeca y sintió un pequeño escalofrio que le puso los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba asi ante él?

-Brindemos, por los futuros esposos.- dijo Carlisle , alzando un poco la voz.

-Si brindemos.- oyó Bella decir a Edward en un tono seductor.

…..

**Edward paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la carretera.**

**Habia aparcado el volvo en el arcen, y llevaba esperando a Bella 20 minutos mas de la hora indicada.**

**Bufó y maldijo entre dientes.**

**A lo lejos pudo ver dos faros que lo encandilaron y seguidamente el ruido de un motor antiguo. El trasto se paró ante él y una linda figura en tejanos y una linda sudadera en color marron oscuro, descendió de él.**

**-Pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantado, querida.- Interiormente Edward, se relajó, se habia comenzado a plantear que le habia hecho una putada en toda regla citándolo allí.**

**-No. Es demasiado importante para mi; como para dejarlo correr.**

**-¿Y bien?.- Edward separó las piernas y cruzó los brazos ante ella.**

**-¿No vas a hacer nada por detener esta locura?.- comenzó ella, alzando un poco la voz.**

**-Ni lo sueñes. Y menos sabiendo quien es " tu amiga Isabella" ahora….**

**-Bien.- Bella caminó delante de él pensativa y se rascó la coronilla con nerviosismo.**

**-A ver como te digo esto, sin que te ofendas….aunque realmente me importa un comino si lo haces, no tienes ningún valor para mi ; pero soy persona y no me gusta dañar gratuitamente a los demás. Yo no estoy en venta; nunca lo he estado, sé la historia de la pe a la pa y no puedo recriminar a mi padre su debilidad…pero lo puedo hacer contigo. Me llevas la suficiente edad como para comprender lo que es la vida. Yo no tengo las vivencias que tú ni me muevo en tus mismos ambientes. ¡gracias a Dios!, pero ni siento ni sentiré nada por ti. Nunca. ¿me entiendes? Me pareces un ser despreciable que no tiene donde caerse muerto y que tiene como orangutanes a la familia de su madre que esta metida en la mierda hasta la cejas. Si no me mires así. Lo sé todo. Sé lo de todas esas amantes que han hecho de ti un autentico Casanova. – Bella se acordó de respirar y analizó el gesto duro de Edward, que no habia hablado una palabra desde el principio de su discurso.- Te odio y te detesto y este matrimonio, si no quieres ponerlo a termino, antes de que sea un hecho. Sera una autentica pesadilla. No voy a dejar que me toques, nuca mas ¿lo entiendes? Me repugna el simple hecho de que tus manos rocen mi piel. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Cullen y esto.- Bella se quitó el anillo de pedida y se lo entregó, alzándolo ante sus ojos.- Te lo devuelvo. No me interesa ninguna prueba de amor ni de fidelidad; ya que entre nosotros , eso no va a tener cabida.**

**Edward asimilaba todas aquellas palabras como si fueran finos puñales que se clavaban en su corazón, sin nigun tipo de caridad.**

**Quiso mostrarse indiferente ante aquellas palabras. Pero dudaba mucho haber hecho bien su papel. Se llevó una de sus manos al cabello y lo revolvió, intentando parecer calmado.**

**-Vuelve a ponerte ese anillo, Isabella. La boda se va a celebrar.- Su voz se habia hecho mas grave y la mirada dirigida a ella, se habia convertido en una daga de fiereza.- Me importa un bledo tus motivos. Nos vamos a casar, lo quieras o no. Y si es un infierno, eso ya lo veremos. De momento ponte ese anillo y metete dentro del volvo. Te llevo a casa.**

**Ella lo miró con la ceja alzada y sonrió algo nerviosa e incrédula.**

**-¿Has oído todo lo que te he dicho?**

**-Si.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Y nada, Isabella. Sube al coche, si no quieres que te coja y te meta a la fuerza.**

**Bella rió, con un toque de histerismo, antes de mirar el bonito anillo de pedida y meterlo de nuevo en su dedo.**

**-Esto no tiene razón de ser; Cullen. Lo único que vas a sacar de todo esto es que cuando nos divorciemos te saque hasta los dientes…todo por un matrimonio que va a ser mentira.**

**-Yo no estoy tan seguro.**

**-Cuenta con ello.- espetó dura.**

**-Sube a mi coche, Bella.**

**Ella miró hacia un lado indiferente y se apartó el cabello coqueta.**

**-Veras, es que voy a una fiesta privada. Necesito mi camioneta.**

**-Yo te llevo a esa jodida fiesta.**

**-No quiero que me ahuyentes a posibles ligues, Edward.**

**Edward caminó un paso hacia ella y la cogió de una muñeca posesivo.**

**-Ni lo sueñes…**

**-No; ni sueñes tú, que vas a ser el único que me ha tocado; Cullen.**

**Se desprendió de él con fuerza y se volvió hacia la camioneta sin mirar hacia atrás.**

**Edward se quedó allí parado sin saber que decir, y con ganas de partirle la boca a alguien.**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas…¿Qué?. ¿reviews? Jajajaj! Espero que si. Mil besos amores! Mañana Marcada!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Tal y como prometí; aquí estoy con Casanova.

Espero os guste este nuevo capitulo y lo disfrutéis. Un beso.

Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

**CASANOVA**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Edward Pov**

**La cabeza de me daba vueltas.**

**Sí realmente lo del karma era cierto; habia llegado mi hora; sin lugar a dudas.**

**Estaba padeciendo en mis carnes; como un maldito condenado, los desplantes de mi deliciosa gatita: mi Bella.**

**Toda, y digo toda; la maldita noche, vigilándola como un puto acosador de mierda en aquella fiesta degenerada en alcohol y drogas…**

…**y yo haciendo de guardaespaldas amargado desde lejos, de mi futura esposa.**

**Me toqué la cabeza; adolorido.**

**¡Ughh!...**

**Aquel cabrón de dos metros me habia dado un buen puñetazo en el ojo: partiéndome la ceja y dejándome éste con un cardenal de los que hacen historia.**

**Todo porque manoseó a mi gatita mas de lo que yo mismo lo habia hecho; conscientemente de quien era; mi hembra, mi mujer, mi niña, la futura madre de mis hijos….**

**-¿Edward?.- la voz de mamá, entraba en mi cerebro como una maquina taladradora….**

**-Mamá….por favor, no grites; hazlo por mi salud mental y corporal…-susurré, molesto.- Estoy que doy asco.**

**La puerta se abrió y giré la cabeza para ver la expresión de mamá.**

**-Hijo.- dijo, agachándose y tocando mi ojo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- sus ojos enternecidos y preocupados, me dolieron mas que el propio hematoma.**

**-No hice nada; de lo que no te sientas orgullosa…digamos que defendí a Bella de un tío…- abracé la almohada y me senté en la cama, como cuando era niño y mamá me daba valor para afrontar mis pesadillas.**

**-Edward….- acarició mi cabello y mi rostro.- ¿Os visteis depues de la reunión; me alegro que os estéis entendiendo; tenias mis serias dudas, en lo referente a esa muchachita.**

" **Si tu supieras…" pensé.**

**-Salimos a tomar unas copas. A conocernos mejor.- Llevé mi mano a la cabeza.- ¡Dios! ¡Tengo que hacer una cosa! ¡Mamá; ahora salgo!.- me levanté a trompicones y busqué el mobil, para marcar automáticamente. "Bella".**

**Mamá; me miró como si hubiera enloquecido y cerró la puerta antes de marcharse sin decir nada.**

**Un tono, dos, tres…nada… "Este número está fuera de servicio. No existe". La locución; dio fé de lo que mi mente me habia recordado.**

**Colgué y busqué en la agenda electrónica el nombre de mi primo Félix.**

**-¿Felix?.- mi voz, debia de sonar bastante desesperada porque mi primo, comenzó a reir.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Edward?.- la voz de Félix, hizo que me recompusiera e intentara parecer lo mas tranquilo posible.**

**-Necesito a Emmet ; es de vital importancia. – espeté duro.**

**-¿A Emmet? ¿Y para qué quieres que te mande a Emmet? ¿En qué coño andas metido, Edward?...Sabes que Emmet no va a atrapar un gatito que se ha subido a un árbol.**

**Edward Cullen se sentó en su cama y se revolvió el cabello nervioso.**

**-¿Te puedo hablar con confianza, no, primo'?**

**La voz del aparato, tardó unos minutos en responder.**

**-Por supuesto. La familia es la familia.**

**-Es Isabella Swan. Ha desaparecido.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Ayer…anoche…me dijo una serie de cosas…y parece ser que no ha tardado mucho en comenzar a hacer realidad lo que me dijo…¡Y no lo voy a permitir! ¿Entiendes?.- Me descontrolé y y una corta carcajada de Félix ; me hizo volver a replantearme mi serenidad.**

**-No te preocupes. Pero aun no entiendo para qué quieres a Emmet….**

**-Necesito que cuando la encontréis, lo adelantes; de avanzadilla….Esto no va a ser demasiado prolongado, Félix, si todo va bien me caso en una semana…y me voy a cerciorar que Isabella se presenta en la iglesia para darme el sí quiero…**

**Otra carcajada.**

**Mi primo empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas.**

**-¿tienes pistas de donde ha ido?—preguntó cuando terminó de reir.**

**-Sí. He hecho mis propias conclusiones.**

**-Dispara.**

**-Creo que ha viajado a una de las islas; busca donde sea. Quiero saber antes del mediodía, donde está y manda a Emmet. Quiero que se aloje donde esté ella y me llame en cuanto lo sepa. **

**-¿Te puedo preguntar, que haras?**

**-No.**

**Otra carcajada.**

**Me tenia hasta los cojones.**

**-¡Vale ya! ¡Joder, Felix!, me siento como un gilipollas, cuando te ries asi.**

**-Edward; esa muchachita te tiene bien atrapado…..**

**-Estoy enamorado de ella; hace años que lo estoy; he esperado que crezca para que sea mia, y ahora ; después de tanto tiempo de espera, no voy a dejar que se me escape de las manos.**

**-Es muy lícito, primo. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Esto será fácil; no te preocupes. Antes del mediodía tienes noticias mias.**

**-Estupendo.- una sonrisa esperanzada, aparició en mis labios.**

**Colgué.**

**Y comencé a revivir la conversación de la noche anterior; mientras la llevaba en su camioneta hacia la puta fiesta aquella.**

**FLASH BACK**

_**-¿Se puede saber quien celebra la fiesta?.- pregunté con la mandibula a punto de reventar.**_

_**Ella ni me miró y con un espejito que tenia entre sus manos, se retocó los labios; de manera coqueta.**_

_**Me miró y cerró el espejito.**_

_**-No te importa.**_

_**-¡Oh, si,claro que me importa!.- le grité, quitando la vista de la carretera.**_

_**-No me hables asi. No eres nada mio y nunca lo seras; no tienes derecho…**_

_**Pegué un frenazo y me acomodé a un lado de la carretera; para poder dejar pasar a los otros autos que pasaban.**_

_**-Voy a ser tu esposo. Y tu mi m…**_

_**-Sólo de papel…nada mas.- espetó ella; mirándome fijamente.**_

_**-Ya lo eres; en toda la extensión de la palabra.- una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro; haciendo que ella despegara su mirada de la mía.**_

_**-Eres un cerdo…**_

_**-Si tú lo dices…**_

_**Miró su reloj y se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-¿Cuándo decidiras arrancar; Cullen?**_

_**-¿Quién celebra la fiesta?**_

_**-Rosalie Hale. **_

_**-Vale, ¿y de qué conoces a esa Rosalie Hale?.- pregunté cansado; y sacando un pitillo del paquete que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.**_

_**-¿Pero…..esto es increíble! ¡Que mierda te importa! ¿te pregunto yo ,con quien andas todo el rato? ¡Que no soy de tu propiedad, Edward Cullen! ¿entiendes?.**_

_**-No te pongas nerviosa; gatita. Yo solo quiero saber.- aspiré del cigarrillo y miré sus labios.**_

_**Tenia unas ganas locas de besarla. Pero debia controlarme. No lo iba a hacer mas.**_

_**La próxima vez; me lo pediría ella; o seria ella misma la que me los daría.**_

_**-Del internado; su hermano conoce a mi amiga Alice y bueno….es su cumpleaños; me invitó….**_

_**- A si me gusta. ¿Has visto que fácil?.- le dije; tranquilo.- Iré contigo; como tu novio.**_

_**-Ni lo sueñes. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que me vean contigo.**_

_**-No.- me acerqué a ella y miré sus labios de nuevo..oh…me moría por besarla. Por hacerla mía de nuevo…-Iré contigo, y vigilaré con quien andas. Si quieres te daré tu espacio…aunque te aviso que yo también tendré el mio..y si se me acercan féminas; no quiero escenas de celos…**_

_**-Eres un depravado…me importa un rábano si te se acercan chicas, o no. No me interesa….**_

_**Me acerqué aún mas a ella; podia percibir el dulce aroma de su aliento en mi boca. Me relamí hambriento y cerré los ojos, para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos.**_

_**-Sabes que no creo que te sea indiferente…cuando hicimos el amor….sin saber quien era; susurraste mi nombre…eso…¿eso significa algo no?.- memoricé sus ojos, su nariz, su boca…y me aparté de ella para recargar mi espalda en el sillón de la camioneta, fijando mi vista hacia delante; haciéndome el desinteresado.**_

_**-Estaba soñando.- inquirió seca.**_

_**-¿Conmigo?.- alcé una ceja para mirarla.-¡Que honor! ¿Y a que se debia?**_

_**-:….**_

_**Puse las manos en el volante y arranqué la camioneta de nuevo.**_

_**Habia dejado sin palabras a mi gatita; pero algo me decía que me las iba a hacer pagar…**_

…_**..**_

_**Al llegar a la fiesta, no me dio ni un segundo, y ya la tenia a bastantes metros de distancia mía.**_

_**La observé saludar a una chica mas o menos de su edad.**_

_**Desde luego; aquella debia ser la tal Rosalie Hale. Era espectacular; pero demasiado obvia.**_

_**Llevaba una vestido que parecía una segunda piel y los metros de tela, eran mas bien escasos. Susurraron algo entre si y fijaron la vista en mi dirección.**_

_**La rubia sonrió a Bella como una autentica depredadora y ella bajó la mirada; como pensativa. Algo habia entristecido a mi gatita.**_

_**Caminé como pude hacia donde estaban y ella me miró con resentimiento. ¿Qué coño habia hecho yo ahora?**_

_**La rubia se abalanzó hacia mi y me propinó dos besos algo empalagosos.**_

_**-Encantada. Soy Rosalie Hale; amiga de Bella. Eres mas guapo que en las revistas. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de ti?**_

_**Yo no la miraba a ella. Miraba a Bella, que con la cabeza agachada, se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.**_

_**-No.- espeté, duro; intentando acercarme a mi Bella, como fuese.**_

_**Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se volvió fría, de repente. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y corrió hacia la barra, meneando el culo como una autentica putita.**_

_**Me cagué en todos los Santos y me dí media vuelta, haciendo juramentos en falso.**_

_**Habia olvidado a la rubia, que me daba unos repasos, que hacian historia.**_

_**-¿La ultima farra antes de casaros; no?**_

_**Ni la miré; pero ella continuó hablando.**_

_**-Lo vamos a pasar genial; y no te preocupes; total es normal que ella quiera ver mundo antes de casarse.**_

_**Volverá mucho mas vivida, y tú tendras todos estos días para hacer lo que te plazca. ¡Lastima que yo también la acompaño! Si no te daría mi teléfono…**_

_**La miré con fúria desmedida.**_

_**-¿Qué coño me estas diciendo? Y habla en cristiano.**_

_**Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó fuerte.**_

_**-No…¿No lo sabias?...**_

_**La aparté del camino y fui en busca de Bella.**_

_**Cuando estuve a su lado; la cogí de un codo e hice que se girara para mirarme.**_

_**-Me vas a contar lo del viajecito…..**_

_**Ella me enseñó todos los dientes y sorbió de una cañita; la bebida de sus labios.**_

_**-Ah…si….me voy mañana a las islas. Cuatro días. Voy a probar lo que es ser lo que tú eres pero en mujer. Llevo conmigo a la mejor en eso.- Su vista se paró en Rosalie Hale y yo lo ví todo, muy, muy rojo…**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Jejjjjejejeejj…pobre Edward; de su propia medicina, ajjajajajja**_

_**Espero os haya gustado ¿reviews? Gracias hermosas, ¡Mañana el cisne! Jjejejejej!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo…con Casanova.

Espero les guste. Un beso. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia en su totalidad.

**CASANOVA**

**Capitulo 10.-**

-¿Qué coño me estas diciendo? Y habla en cristiano.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó fuerte.

-No…¿No lo sabias?...

La aparté del camino y fui en busca de Bella.

Cuando estuve a su lado; la cogí de un codo e hice que se girara para mirarme.

-Me vas a contar lo del viajecito…..

Ella me enseñó todos los dientes y sorbió de una cañita; la bebida de sus labios.

-Ah…si….me voy mañana a las islas. Cuatro días. Voy a probar lo que es ser lo que tú eres pero en mujer. Llevo conmigo a la mejor en eso.- Su vista se paró en Rosalie Hale y yo lo ví todo, muy, muy rojo…

….

Bella Pov

**Fantastico….el aire de las islas era auténticamente renovador.**

**Miré suspicaz a Rosalie que se hallaba acomodaba en una esterilla a mi lado.**

**Los rayos del sol nos bañaban por completo y adormiladas y confusas por las horas de avión;hacia ya unas ocho horas, nos habíamos quedado somnolientas tiradas en la arena de la playa.**

**Suspiré…**

**Era claramente un hecho que debia de casarme con Edward Cullen; aquel fastidioso individuo al que habia entregado mi virginidad sin saberlo.**

**Se me encongió el corazón.**

**Un siseo me sacó de mis pensamientos…**

**-¿Pero has visto eso?.- la voz de Rosalie; sonaba hambrienta. Levanté la cabeza levemente y pude ver a un tiparraco de casi dos metros que se paseaba como un baywach por la playa.**

**-Un buen ejemplar…- dije sin mucho ánimo.**

**-El mejor sin duda. ¿Has visto que brazos?.- Volví a mirar el rostro de Rose y ensanché una gran sonrisa.**

**-Pues parece que no le has pasado desapercibida…**

**-Ains…Bella…yo a ese tio me lo tiro…**

**-¡Dios, Rose! ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?...**

**Rosalie Hale; me miró con desdén e imitó un mohín muy típico de Alice Brandon.**

**-Eres odiosa Bella. No sé como no te comes vivo a Edward Cullen..sin duda está para eso y para mucho mas.**

**Sorpresivamente un pinchazo de celos me invadió y fruncí el ceño; enfadada conmigo misma.**

**- Yo no me como vivo a nadie…y menos a Edward Cullen.**

**-Pues eres imbécil….Ese tipo hace semanas que no se le ve con nadie. Es mas, según dicen los periódicos mas sensacionalistas; ya se duda hasta de su virilidad…**

**-….**

**Noté como se formaban arruguitas en mi entrecejo de fustracion.**

**Me levanté de la tumbona y fui hacia hacia el chiringuito mas próximo; que estaba a unos breves metros.**

**-Un jugo por favor.- reclamé al camarero, sin mirarlo.**

**Oí el sonido de el cubito en el cristal y acerqué el brazo a la barra para coger mi bebida.**

**-Desde luego, verte en traje de baño de dos piezas es mucho mas de lo que esperaba….**

**No…**

**No podia ser.**

**¡Edward!**

**-¿Edward?.- Mi mandibula cayó y mi boca se quedó abierta por la sorpresa.**

**Él muy condescendiente de " mi prometido" la cerró, suavemente y emitió una suave carcajada.**

**-¿Sorprendida?.- volvió a reir.- Por tu cara; puedo decir que mucho.**

**Achiqué mis ojos; infundándole un odio que no sentía en aquellos momentos y comencé a vociferar.**

**-¡Son mis vacaciones!**

**-Y las mias.- dijo con tranquilidad.**

**-¿No hay mas lugares paradisiacos en el mundo?.- espeté con los ojos como brasas.**

**-Por lo visto el mundo es un pañuelo, gatita.- Sus ojos volaron hacia mis labios y fue bajando.**

**Noté como comenzaba a sonrojarme y bufé. ¡Aquel hombre no tenia ninguna clase de pudor!**

**-Me voy con Rose….**

**Una mano tibia me sujetó el codo y giré mi rostro hacia él.**

**En ese momento me dí cuenta del poco atuendo que llevaba Edward en aquel momento.**

**Su pecho estaba al descubierto y una maraña; sensual y descarada bajaba del centro de su cuello hasta la cinturilla del bañador…una exquisita de maraña de color cobrizo.**

**Un estremecimiento de anticipación y deseo me embriagó y mi piel se erizó completamente.**

**Mis ojos viajaron hacia su boca; realmente sensual. Sacó la lengua lentamente y la paseó por sus labios de una manera que tendría que estar completamente prohibida.**

**-¿Tienes frio, Bella?.- su voz sonó mas ronca de lo habitual. Recordé los jadeos roncos en aquella habitación de hotel y mi rostro se encendió mas; si cabía.**

**-No.**

**Delicadamente, me arrastró hacia su pecho y sentí mis pezones erectos en su atlético y hermoso pecho….ahora sabía a lo que se refería..**

**Rozó suavemente su boca en mi cuello y luego ascendió hasta mi oído.**

**-Pues llevas razón. Te noto muy, muy caliente…**

**Me desaté de su brazos como pude y alcé mi mano para propinarle una bofetada. No tuve éxito porque su fuerte brazo me lo impidió.**

**-No cariño, no. En publico no quiero que me sodomices…lo prefiero en privado, digamos que es mas…¿Cómo diría? Intimo….**

**-¡Apartate de mi vista! ¡No quiero verte hasta el mismo dia de la boda! ¿entiendes? Y no intentes monopolizarme…porque voy a hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera…**

**-Eso lo veremos….- dijo repentinamente serio; con una mirada que me hizo volver a estremecerme.- ¿Sigues teniendo frio Bella o acaso es que hay demasiado ardor entre nosotros? ¿Quizas deberíamos plantearnos apagar este fuego, no?**

**-Cerdo….**

**Me marchaba, dejando el jugo y a Edward Cullen en la barra de aquel chiringuito de playa..**

…**..**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte eso, Bella!.- Noté como la prenda que habia escogido para la cena, me desaparecía de las manos y en su lugar aparecia una lencería que era apenas visible.**

**-¿Qué es esto, Rose?.- pregunté alzando una ceja.**

**-Por si las moscas.- murmulló; mientras enderezaba sus pechos debajo del vestido de licra negro que se ajustaba a su piel.**

**-Por si las moscas….- siseé.**

**-Mira. He conocido al hombre de mi vida. ¿lo recuerdas?.- Rose me miró y comprendió seguidamente que no tenia ni idea de a quien se refería.- Tiene un amigo; y vamos a cenar con ellos esta noche. Es tu oportunidad Bella. ¿No querías probar un poco de ambrosia ante de casarte? Pues aquí tienes la oportunidad. Vistete como si fueras a comerte el mundo…¡Porque si no, te mato!**

**Comprendí y asentí.**

**Cogí con mis dedos como si fueran pinzas aquella invisible lencería y la llevé hacia el baño, para ponérmela después de ducharme.**

**Mientras el agua corria por mi cuerpo, me sentí culpable de no haberle dicho a Rosalie que me habia encontrado con Edward en la playa.**

**Edward estaba allí…y yo me sentía enfurecida, nerviosa, asustada e imbécilmente perturbada con la idea de verlo.**

**La imagen de su pecho atlético volvió a mí, sin paños frios y volví a sentir aquel calor parecido al del preludio del acto.**

**Aquel acto que habia practicado con Edward…aquello que habia sido lo mas maravillosamente alucinante que habia sentido en mi vida.**

**En la oscuridad y dormida; habia pensado que era un sueño y habia sido todo real…muy real.**

**Paseé mis dedos por mis labios y cerré los ojos.**

**No intenté buscar en mi memoria su rostro; porque lo tenia marcado a fuego y me sentí humedecer.**

**Maldita sea…lo deseaba…deseaba a mi futuro esposo, aquel Casanova que repudiaba y odiaba hasta las mismas entrañas de mi ser.**

…**..**

**-No te bajes el vestido; tonta. Estas preciosa. Tienes unas piernas de infarto. La verdad no sé como las tapas. Y ese tono de piel….- Rose caminaba a prisa hacia el salón comedor.**

**Yo la seguía como el cordero que iba al matadero; no me inspiraba nada de confianza aquel atuendo que llevaba puesto. Me faltaba un palmo para que se me viesen las bragas.**

**El vestido azul consistía en unas mangas vaporosas que se ajustaban a mis codos y muñecas. El cuerpo también era vaporoso; pero lo increíblemente sensual del vestido eran las dos presillas doradas que hacian de cuello, dejando los hombros al descubierto; eso sin contar con lo extremadamente corto que era .**

**Los tacones eran otro cantar. Por poco me mato antes de salir de la habitación…con el zócalo.**

**-Mira…ahí está…¿no esta buenísimo, Bella? No..no lo digas…¿Y su amigo?**

**Ví horrorizada como Rose emprendía paso ligero hacia el mastodonte de casi dos metros.**

**Bajé la mirada aturdida y crucé los dedos esperando que el amigo del bravucón no fuera tan ogro y llegué hasta ellos un poco cohibida.**

**-Emmet. Esta es mi amiga Bella, la chica de la que te hablé.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué no se meteria Rose; la lengua en el culo?**

**-Hola Bella.- La voz suave y amigable del hombre no me intimidó como creí en un primer momento.**

**Rose lo miraba enbobada y babeando; solo le faltaba dar saltitos y vueltas como un perro a su alrededor.**

**-Van a servir la mesa; deberíamos sentarnos.-La voz de Emmet me hizo volverme a su rostro y sonreí.**

**-Si vamos.- Increible. Ahora iba hacer de aguanta velas….carabina…¿mas adjetivos?**

**-¿Y tu amigo?.- preguntó Rose; algo mas seria.**

**Emmet alzó la cabeza; como dando la entrada a alguien, volví mi vista para ver a quien se dirigía…**

…**unos increíbles ojos verdes impactaron en los míos y mi corazón saltó.**

**Era Edward. El amigo de Emmet era Edward…..**

…**..**

**-Vaya…..que casualidad.-Rosalie me dio un codazo.- ¿Sabias que Edward es el prometido de Bella?**

**Negué con la cabeza. Rose debia de tener todas sus neuronas en huelga aquella noche. ¿Era mas que obvio, no?**

**Y tampoco me extrañaba nada que aquel hombre que mi amiga se comia con la mirada ,fuese uno de los matones de su " familia mafiosa"**

**Emmet no dijo nada y Edward me cogió suavemente por la cintura para hacerme caminar.**

**-Vamos querida. ¿No querras que se enfrie la cena?.- sentí sus dedos abrasadores en mi piel, mandando miles de descargas de placer por mi cuerpo…aquello no iba por buen camino…Dios sabia que no….**

**Caminamos hacia un rincón del salón; separado por un par de biombos.**

**-Ven Bella. Nosotros cenaremos aquí.- Miré el rostro de Edward que hacia un gesto a Emmet. El mastodonde se llevó a mi amiga, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y yo no quería avanzar…no quería estar con él…a solas.**

**-Si no andas, mi quería novia, cogeré ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes y me lo pondré al hombro. Y para tu información no cenaremos en este rinconcito tan intimo, sino que te llevaré como un autentico hombre de las cavernas hacia mi habitación…¿Lo prefieres?**

**Su sonrisa; me dejó alelada y sin respiración; cerré los ojos un momento y comprendí.**

**Una suave carcajada, me puso los vellos de punta y el suave roce de su dedos con mi cintura, me hizo suspirar.**

**-¿Cansada?.- dijo; al separar una de las dos sillas y esperar a que me sentara.**

**-De verte.- espeté.**

**Se sentó delante mio y me dí cuenta de lo intimo de aquel encuentro.**

**Una mesa redonda, velas , una luz tenue y embriagadora…la música clásica al fondo.**

**Era el preludio de una noche de pasión desenfrenada….**

**Me deshice automáticamente de esa idea.**

**-He pedido algo especial para esta noche. ¿Te importa?.- No quería mirarlo y contemplé el dibujo del mantel sombría.**

**-No. Estando tú a mi lado; todo me caerá igual de mal.**

**Otra vez el sonido masculino y viril de su risa.**

**Volví a alterarme. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel.**

**-Relajate Bella; se supone que estas de vacaciones.**

**-Sí. Lo estoy, pero tú estas dispuesto a boicoteármelas.**

**-No.- lo miré y parpadeé un par de veces.**

**Rezumaba hombría por todos los poros de su piel.**

**Llevaba una blusa blanca; con los dos botones superiores abiertos; dejando aquel vello que me traia por la calle de la amargura.**

**Su cabello despeinado; era el marco perfecto de su rostro; de bellas y sensuales facciones…y aquellas cejas….pobladas …y aquellos ojos….**

**-Yo de ti esperaría a la comida. Yo no soy comestible…por ahora.- dijo serio; intentando llegar hacia mi con su mano; debajo de la mesa.**

**-Eres un descarado…y no me metas mano…- le dije echa una furía, por haberme pillado in fraganti.**

**Levantó ambas manos y nos sirvieron los platos en ese mismo momento.**

**La cena, fue silenciosa; pero la tensión se podia cortar con un cuchillo.**

**Las miradas juguetonas de Edward estaban haciendo trizas mis nervios y tenia un nudo en el estomago que me hacia imposible poder comer bocado.**

**-Otra vez tendré presente que no me puedo adelantar a tu opinión. No te ha gustado lo que he escogido.- su mirada preocupada; me dio algo de ternura y una débil sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.**

**-No. No es culpa de la comida. Está estupenda. Eres tú.- solté.**

**Su ceño se frunció y puso mas vino en mi copa; haciendo que me relajase por instantes.**

**-¿Te pongo nerviosa? Me temo que tu provocas muchas emociones en mi también…**

**Me sentí valiente.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Si.- soltó el cuchillo y el tenedor y su mirada penetró en la mia; sin dilación.- Estoy tratando de no mirarte para poder soportar la enorme erección que tengo encima. **

**Tragué en seco y cogí la copa que estaba de vino a rebosar; bebiéndola de un trago.**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno chicas…espero les haya gustado. En el próximo habrá lemmon y fuertecito ok?**

**Otra cosa. ¿Qué quieren que actualice mañana. La hermana Isabella o Prisionera del Deseo? Ustedes mandan.**

**Besos las quiero me diran que les pareció ok? Besoossss!**


End file.
